When Broken Hearts Mend
by Shadowguardianaku
Summary: Aphrodite, the girl of Caesar's dreams, accepts his confession of love. But what happens when her love towards him starts turning into obsession, and Caesar's relationship starts falling apart? Only one light will save him now.. Rated M for suggestive themes and language. Some lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**__"__****_The Aphrodite of my soul!" We all know the goddess Aphrodite has a good place in Caesar's heart but, what if she was a previous love? This is where I got the idea of making her an ex-girlfriend of his._****You ****_shall see how their relationship changes over the course of two to three years. There will be time skips as, I will only put the highlights/downsides of it. Enjoy ;)_**

"I really like you!" A 15 year old, white-haired boy gathered all his courage to confess to a girl. A girl that he really loved. Her name was Aphrodite.

"Caesar" the blonde girl blushes and smiled. "I really like you too."

"I was wondering if we could go out. I really want to get to know you better." Caesar shuffled his feet in embarrassment. Maybe she didn't want to date someone shy like him.

"How about tonight? Maybe we can go to the cafe down the street by your house." Aphrodite smiled warmly and held his hands in hers.

The boy's eyes lit up. He was not rejected by the girl he developed a crush on. Every time a guy confessed to her she easily turned them down, so he was surprised.

"I'm so glad Aphrodite," Caesar hugged her, happy about her accepting his feelings.

"I'm so happy too Caesar."

The white-haired boy let her go, turning away blushing. "Well I'll see you later today then. Bye." He ran off to catch up to his best friend.

The blonde girl smiled lightly as she watched him run off. "That Caesar. He's really something. I'll give this a try." She picked up her bag and started walking down the same hallway.

"Brutus! Brutus!" Caesar caught up to his friend, jumping on his back.

"Woah Caesar! What happened?!" The green-haired boy was startled by the other teen's sudden action.

"She said yes! She said yes! I'm so happy." The white-haired boy was very happy. It almost made Brutus cringe. He never really liked Aphrodite and wondered why his friend started liking her in the first place.

"Caesar.. I want you to be careful around her..don't get too carried away." His face grew with worry.

"Don't worry Brutus! I won't let that happen. It will be alright. She's not bad at all." Caesar jumped off his back and started walking home with his friend.

When the two boys got to the Caesar residence, they were greeted by twins.

"Nii-chan!"

"Brutus-senpai!" They ran over to the boys, tugging at their shirts.

"Bianchi, Nel, how are you doing?" The white-haired boy smiled at his younger siblings.

"We were waiting for you to get home so we can start baking a cake. We really want to help you cook." The twins were sparkling, they were always excited to help their brother.

The four began making a cake. Brutus always enjoyed helping them out, watching his friend devote himself to baking. Caesar also devoted to another form of art; theatre. His dream to become a theatre actor was inspired by a play he went to see a few years back. Hamlet by William Shakespeare was an amazing story to him. He watched in amazement as the actors took their character to the next level. Ever since then he tried to write his own plays and even joined the theater clubs at school. Brutus was amazed by Caesar's commitment, and he felt bad that Aphrodite has not once asked about it.

After a few hours, the blonde girl called Caesar.

"A-aphrodite" the boy blushed at the call.

"Hey Caesar, I'm ready to go on the date. I'll meet you near the cafe."

"O-okay"

The blue-eyed boy put his phone down as he was trying to finish fixing his hair.

"You're going already Caesar?"

"Mm! I'll see you in about an hour okay?"

"Be safe Caesar..."

Brutus was growing sick with worry. Something about her wasn't right to him.

**_Later_**

Caesar was almost at the cafe and Aphrodite was waiting for him. Her turquoise eyes glimmered under the moonlight and her hair was radiant. The boy couldn't help but blush.

"Good evening Aphrodite." He smiled warmly at his new girlfriend.

"Oh Caesar you're here pretty early."

"I didn't want to make you wait."

He blushed as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"You're different than a lot of guys Caesar. You're always so kind and understanding of me." She stroked his cheek a bit.

"Isn't that how it should be? Guys need to understand girls more." He blushed a bit more.

"That's true. Well why don't we go to the cafe now?"

"Mm! I'll pay for the coffee. I can't make my beautiful girlfriend pay." At moments his gentleman demeanor would show. He was barely getting out of his shy stage in his teenage life.

Aphrodite giggled at his way with words. He definitely was different.

After the date, Caesar decided to walk his girlfriend home. The girl leaned against his shoulder as the two walked to her house.

"I had fun today, Caesar. I hope we can have another date like this soon."

"O-of course we can. Just name the date and time and we can go wherever you want." He smiled and watched as she closed her eyes. Her lips looked so beautiful and soft, he couldn't look away. Everything about her was mesmerizing. It was almost too good to be true for him.

When they got to the door, Aphrodite hugged him.

"Thank you for taking me out." She smiled warmly.

Caesar hugged her back, "You're welcome. I'm just so happy that we can go out properly."

"I was waiting for the moment you would ask Caesar. You always made my heart race." She pressed her lips against his gently.

The boy's eyes widened in surprise, he didn't know what to do but eventually held her close and deepened the kiss gently.

The girl broke the kiss gently and smiled, "It really was amazing today."

Caesar stroked her hair gently, "I'll see you on Monday then right? I know you're going to be busy tomorrow."

"We can still text though, I'll just sneak my phone in my purse," the girl winked at him. Her family always went out on Sundays to spend time together. She hoped to one day bring him along. But until her parents would accept him.

"Goodnight Aphrodite," he smiled and let go.

"Goodnight Caesar," she smiled and the two went their separate ways.

As the girl stepped into her house, her eyes lit up. "I kissed him! I got the courage to kiss him!" She thought to herself as she swiftly ran up the stairs and snuggles the teddy bear her boyfriend had given her when they were still just friends.

She threw herself on the bed, and eventually fell asleep smiling adorably.

**_Caesar Residence_**

Caesar sat at his desk, motivated to write a new script.

"Caesar what are you doing? You should be asleep." Brutus' head popped up behind the door.

"Ah Brutus! I was just starting on a new script. Remember the masked man I told you about? The story will be about him." The boy smiled.

"Mm! I remember that. Always mysterious and hides his true self behind a mask. It's really cool!"

"I'm going to start today, hopefully I'll have the first part done tomorrow," the blue-eyed boy let out a yawn.

"You should start tomorrow."

Caesar seemed annoyed but quickly smiled, "You're right. It can always wait. I don't want to disagree with my best friend."

"You and your scripts. Well we have to wake up early tomorrow so get some sleep. Night Caesar." The younger boy left the room.

"Night Brutus." Caesar laid down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Things could only get better," he thought to himself as he slowly fell asleep.


	2. When Love Is Too Much?

**_If the story is going a bit fast please forgive me. I did a time skip here because the first few months weren't anything special; nothing really significant has happened. Just dates and all... XD will edit errors later, if any._**

After a few months, Caesar and Aphrodite's love was still growing strong.

The white-haired teen walked her to her class everyday, he texted her often, and even went out with her every weekend. He was love struck and he couldn't do anything about it. Just think about his amazing blonde girlfriend. It was right around the Christmas time now in Rome, and the boy just couldn't stop thinking about Aphrodite.

"I don't want to..it's too cold.."The young teen moaned slightly as his younger siblings were trying to wake him up.

"Nii-chan! But daddy made his signature pancakes. I know you don't want to miss that."

"Mm..just a few more minutes."

"Nii-chan!" The twins whined.

"It's okay Nel, he's just going to miss the chocolate fudge dad made to put on the pancakes." Bianchi whispered but loud enough for his brother to hear.

Caesar sat up almost immediately. "Okay okay I'm up!"

"Well that did the trick." The siblings sighed in unison.

"He's been sleeping in a lot lately."

"He's like a bear he likes sleeping a lot during winter."

The twins were giggling as their older brother started combing his bed hair.

"That's enough guys. You're so full of energy so early in the morning. Did you have candy already?"

He smiled at them in a brotherly manner.

"We're just excited! It's almost Christmas!"

"Mm! We can't wait to see what Santa will give us."

"But Nel, Santa isn't real."

"He is too!"

The twins were fighting each other playfully.

"Careful, you guys are going to get hurt!" The older brother sighed, he didn't like waking up early. Especially because his siblings always jumped on his bed to get him up. No fifteen year old wants to wake up to that!

He went down the stairs sluggishly, his body still waking up, and the smell of pancakes and coffee helped in the process.

"Morning dad." The teen sat at the table, waiting to eat.

"Good Morning Gaius." The man turned to look at Caesar, his posture was the same as his son's. The boy was basically a mirror image of him. Well except for the blonde hair and green eyes.

"Did you get enough sleep?"

"Yeah I did." The white-haired teen yawned. The truth was he wasn't getting enough sleep. He slept late because he would stay up texting Aphrodite. They just couldn't tell each other goodnight by the time they were supposed to be asleep.

The teen looked through his phone and received a message from Aphrodite.

"Good morning Caesar." There were hearts next to his name. It was the usual.

"Good morning, beautiful girlfriend." He chuckled while he wrote the text, earning a slight grimace from his siblings.

"He's too lovey dovey Bianchi." Nel didn't like Aphrodite, she thought she was too nice. Oh she loves nice people but, the blonde teen just didn't cut it. She knew her brother could do better than just looks.

"I know! But she really is pretty."

"Bianchi don't side with her!"

"I'm not..that doesn't mean she's good for him."

The twins kept eating.

"Hey Caesar, do you want to go to the movies today?"

"It sounds great! What time should we go?"

"I was thinking this afternoon, around 4"

"Sounds good. I'm not busy at all."

"Mm! There's a movie I want to watch. It will be romantic."

Caesar was furiously texting. He's texted her everyday after their first date. It was becoming an annoying habit to everyone.

"Gaius. Maybe you should give texting a rest. "

"Aww dad c'mon, it's Aphrodite I'm texting. We're planning a date."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah! It's going to be Christmas soon so I want to spend time with her before she goes on a trip with her parents. They're going to Greece to visit family."

"Son, just try not to burn out your feelings for her. You should start limiting your dates."

Caesar looked up at his dad, "B-but you don't know that! You can't say my feelings will burn out." He started getting angry.

"Gaius! Don't you talk back to me."

"She's my girlfriend! And I have the right to see her."

"For gods sake you've only been going out for three months! You're not married."

"I know that!"

The teen stood up from the chair and left to his room in a huff.

This was the first time he's gotten like this since their relationship started.

"Oh dear.. This is what I was afraid of."

"What is it daddy?" The twins looked up at him, confused.

"It's nothing." He ruffled their hair and they nuzzles against his hands.

"He's become more possessive. Also..is he taking his medications?.." The father thought to himself.

Caesar locked himself in his room until it was time to go on the date.

He went down the stairs quietly, not saying a single word to his father.

"Ah Gaius. I wanted to tell you something."

"We'll talk about this later. I'm going on a date."

"Please."

Caesar stopped and turned to his father. His eyes widened as he felt his embrace.

"F-father."

"It's up to you, how your relationship will turn out. So I will support you no matter what."

The boy looked up at his dad and smiled.

"Thank you. I'll come home early I promise!"

"Take care of yourself you hear?"

"Right. I will."

The older male watched as his son left out the door.

"She's got him wrapped around her finger.."

**_Movie Theater_**

Aphrodite was hugging onto Caesar's arms as they watched the movie. She wore a warm smile that surely warmed up the cold room a bit. The boy leaned against her a bit, he couldn't help wanting her warmth. He held her hand in his as they watched.

There was a small kiss scene in the movie, it was nothing much but, he looked at Aphrodite. He wanted her so much at that moment.

"What is it Caesar?" The girl smiled.

"Oh it's uh nothing. Nothing at all." He looked away blushing, unsure what to do. They haven't kissed much mainly because, Caesar gets nervous.

"Ah that's right. I wanted to ask."

"Hmm?"

"When are you leaving for the trip?"

"I'm actually leaving in two days."

"Two days?!"

"Mm. There was a change of plans and now my mom wants to go earlier."

"I see. When did you find out?"

"Yesterday."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid you would be mad."

"Of course not. I could never be."

"Oh Caesar."

The girl rested her head in his lap causing Caesar to turn a bit red.

After a few more minutes the ending credits came on. They stayed for a while longer enjoying the moments they spent together.

Caesar got home and his father was waiting in the living room.

"Gaius..."

"Good evening dad."

"Do you know what time it is?"

"It's almost ten.."

"I'm surprised you actually broke a promise."

"I was going to come home earlier but Aphrodite wanted something to eat."

"Ah. I'll let it slide this once. Just know that I'm disappointed."

"Dad...I'm sorry.. It won't happen again."

"Good." His dad kissed his head gently. "Get some sleep now, tomorrow we're going Christmas shopping."

"Mm! Goodnight dad." The teen went up the stairs to sleep.

"He didn't regret it at all.."

**_Note that Caesar apologized to his dad not because he regretted what he did, but because his dad asked..._**

**_Also the medication the father mentioned will be explained later._**


	3. A New Obsession

**_Things finally start heating up!_**

It was right around the end of winter break. It was the start of a new school term but, Caesar had a concerned look on his face. He was usually excited for a new semester.

"What wrong Caesar?" His best friend asked worryingly.

"I haven't heard much from Aphrodite.. Also, she hasn't asked anything about theatre."

Caesar looked down, he was wondering if he had done something wrong.

"Hmm..I have an idea!" The younger teen placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"What is it Brutus?"

"You should ask her about it. Have you even tried mentioning what you want to be, to her?"

"Actually..I haven't," Caesar's reply caused Brutus to facepalm.

"Then ask her you idiot. You can't expect her to answer your questions if she doesn't know what you're asking."

"You're right. I don't know why I didn't think of that."

"You really are a fool in love Caesar."

"T-that's not true!

The two boys were messing around, walking to school.

Caesar looked in the distance and saw his girlfriend standing there, looking up at a tree. But she wasn't just looking at anything. She was looking at a bird's nest with baby birds.

"Aphrodite." The boy blushed.

"Caesar!" The girl hugged him.

"Ahh. T-too tight."

"Mm?! Ahh! I'm so sorry. I just really missed you."

"It's okay. I missed you too."

The two love birds began walking and Brutus watched as the girl leaned closer to him. She looked back, glaring and him a bit.

"What is she.." Caesar's best friend's face grew with concern.

**_Lunchtime_**

"Listen Aphrodite there's something I want to share with you."

"Hmm?" The girl looked up at her boyfriend, eating her lunch. She smiled as if telling him go ahead.

The boy cleared his throat and started reciting lines from Romeo and Juliet.

The girl watched in amazement as he got into character. It was perfect in her eyes. It drew her in.

As he finished, his girlfriend began clapping.

"That was amazing Caesar!"

"I want to become a theatre actor someday." The boy blushed lightly rubbing the back of his head.

"I want to go to all your plays. Promise you'll take me Caesar! I want to show the world that you have the greatest girlfriend!" She hugged onto his arm.

Caesar blushed at her persistence, he had never heard her say such a thing.

He sat back down next to her, continuing to eat his lunch.

"What do you want to be Aphrodite?"

"Hmm? Oh I want to work with kids. Maybe start a daycare or even be a teacher." She smiled.

"That's adorable." Caesar chuckled a bit.

"Mm! It's wonderful working with children."

The two kept talking until it was time to go back to class.

"Hey Caesar!" Brutus caught up with him to go back to class.

"Brutus." The white-haired teen smiled and turned.

"Let's go walking home together like always there's something-"

"I can't, I'm going to walk Aphrodite home today."

"Oh I see." The younger teen looked away a bit.

"I suppose I'll just pick up the twins from the elementary school."

"Thanks Brutus!" The older teen smiled.

"Ah you're welcome Caesar. I just want to make sure you're happy."

"Mmm.."

Caesar kept walking and the other boy just watched.

"Caesar...what's gotten into you.." He thought as he soon followed after his friend.

**_Wandering the streets of Rome_**

Caesar was walking his girlfriend home. They held hands, looking at the view.

"I'm so happy Caesar." The girl gripped his hand.

"I'm glad we can be together."

"Mm! Me too Aphrodite."

It stayed quiet for a while and Caesar was looking at her.

"What is it?" The girl blinked innocently.

There was a gasp as the boy backed her up against the wall, placing his arms next to her on each side.

"Why didn't you call me when you went on the trip. I was really worried."

The girl blushed at his persistence. "I'm sorry. My parents took me out often with the rest of the family, so I didn't have much time to."

His lips were close to hers and she shivered a bit.

"I missed you..."

"Caesar.."

The boy looked at her with a sad expression.

"Please at least contact me next time."

"Caesa-mmm." The girl was in a daze as he kissed her.

She was enjoying it at first but he wouldn't stop. His lips trailed down her jaw gently.

"C-Caesar we shouldn't be doing this.."

"But we're dating. You're my girlfriend."

His tongue ran over her neck gently. The girl pushed him away gently.

"Idiot.. Don't do that." She blushed madly.

After a while Caesar came back to himself and he blushed madly realizing what he did.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean.."

"It's okay" the girl smiled and hugged onto him.

"I promise I will contact you next time." Caesar was relieved at her words.

The boy helped her out of the position they were in and they kept walking.

"Caesar." The girl looked at her boyfriend.

"Hmm?"

"Will we always be together?"

The boy blushed and responded, "I'd like to think we will. I really do imagine being with you."

"I'm so glad." The girl snuggled his arm cutely.

"I hope we can always be like this." Caesar looked up at the sky, with a warm smile.

"Oh Caesar I almost forgot to tell you."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I joined the theater club!"

"Oh really?!" The whited-haired teen blushed once more.

"That's right. That way we can be together even after school."

"Are you really okay with that? I might spend 30 minutes to an hour, reading and reciting scripts."

"Of course! I want to see how you work."

"Then I'll see you there." The blue-eyed boy smiled, a bit uncertain.


	4. Choices

It was February now, at least a few days before Valentine's Day.

Brutus hasn't been seeing much of Caesar, and to the twin's dismay he wasn't visiting daily either.

They watched as their brother looked through a chocolate magazine, figuring out what to make for his precious girlfriend. Although, he didn't really have to make her anything.

"Nii-chan..why hasn't Brutus-senpai come to visit?"

Nel looked disappointed, she really enjoyed the boy's company.

"Yeah! He doesn't walk with you anymore."

"He's probably been busy studying. You know how he is. Hardworking."

"Aren't you worried at all that he might be upset?"

Bianchi's eyebrows furrowed with concern.

"If he was upset he would have told me something by now, Bianchi."

"You really haven't been paying attention to him then..if that's what you think."

Nel was becoming upset with her brother. Of course he was going to ignore his best friend. All he thinks about anymore is Aphrodite.

"What do you want me to do? What if he doesn't want to tell me? I can't invade his person space."

"But you talk to each other about everything."

"No Bianchi he doesn't. He only talks to that bitch."

Caesar placed his magazine down, looking at them with a slight bit of anger. He was about to say something else when he decided to walk to the kitchen and take his medicine.

"I can't get angry..not at them."

He paced in the kitchen waiting for the medicine to calm him down.

"Nel..I don't think he's taking the medicine.."

"I know..maybe he thinks he doesn't need it when he's with her.."

"That's bad..what if she tries to do something..and I mean...bad."

"I don't know Nel.."

The twins looked at each other with concern before running off to play video games in their room.

Caesar sat back down to look at his phone and send a text to his best friend. Instead he was greeted by a message from Aphrodite.

He smiled and began texting her, forgetting to message his friend.

The next morning, Brutus ran up to his friend.

"Brutus!" The white-haired boy smiled, happy to see him.

"Why don't we eat lunch together today! That way we can catch up on a few things. Oh and hang out. We haven't in a while."

"That's a good idea Brutus!" He smiled once again, assuring the boy he would eat lunch with him.

**_During Lunch_**

"I'm sorry Aphrodite but, I promised Brutus I would eat lunch with him."

"But Caesar, we alway eat lunch together." She pouted.

"Hmm. I got it. Then I can invite him to eat lunch with us."

"Caesar" the girl whined, "lunch time is for us. You can hang out with him later."

The boy thought for a moment,"But I.." he promised Brutus he would eat lunch with him.

"I'm sorry but I-mmm" Caesar's eyes widened as she kissed him, using her tongue a bit.

She eventually broke it, licking away the saliva that had trickled down his lip.

"A-Aphrodite." The boy was in a daze, she had never kissed him like that before, nor did he have the guts to do that to her.

"Can we eat lunch alone, please?.." She looked up at him, wearing an adorable expression.

Caesar nodded, a bit out of it. Brutus walked by and saw them, shaking his head at his friend, thinking, "Unbelievable.."

He walked away, a bit angry at him.

**_Afterschool_**

Caesar was looking for Brutus. He saw the boy sitting in the library alone, he really was studying but, he looked sad.

"Brutus!" The teen ran in and hugged his best friend.

"Caesar.." The boy looked up at him, wearing his glasses.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

Brutus' eyes widened a bit,"Maybe he's come to apologize".

"What is it Caesar?"

"It's actually about Valentine's Day."

He shuffled his feet a bit and the green-haired boy's lips fell to a flat line.

"..."

"Brutus?" The boy blinked wondering why he was quiet and so he decided to lift his chin up a bit.

Brutus got his courage together and slapped his hand away.

"I can't believe you Caesar..."

Caesar looked at him in disbelief, wondering what he had done.

"What do you mean?"

"Aphrodite this, Aphrodite that! You don't even bother asking about your friend anymore. All you do is come to me for advice! What happened to when we used to talk about the little things. Be it about eating or theatre...what the hell happened to that?!"

"What are you talking about, I always talk to you Brutus."

"You only talk to me when you need something Caesar.."

"But you're my best friend."

"Bullshit..you would be talking to me more if that were the case. And you also would have come to eat lunch with me."

"I was going to but Aphrodite.."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear about that bitch! It's all because of her that our friendship is falling apart! That it's making me not want to see you anymore!"

Caesar's eyes widened. Had he really been that distant? Has he really done this to his friend?

The green-haired boy had tears running down his face.

"It's over Caesar..I can't be your friend anymore.." He stood up and left the room.

Tears formed in Caesar's widened blue eyes.

"Brutus..."

Before he could do anything else, the white-haired boy clenched his fist and went after him.

"Wait Brutus! Please!" He gripped his friend's sleeve.

"I don't want to lose you. You're all I have when there's nothing left."

Brutus turned to him, smiling lightly and wiping his tears.

"Then chose Caesar, your family or Aphrodite."

Caesar ran off without hesitation. He knew what he had to do. He couldn't risk the relationships closest to him.

Aphrodite was at her locker, getting her things ready to go home. She reapplying her make up after finishing up.

"Aphrodite." Caesar was behind her panting and waiting for her to turn.

"Oh Caesar. Are we going to walk home together today?"

"Actually about that.."

"What is it?"

"Let's break up.."

The girl's turquoise eyes widened in shock. She never expected him to say those words. Especially before Valentine's Day.

"But we were fine until now weren't we?"

"No we weren't.. The thing is. I want to be able to have a good relationship with everyone. But I realized I was only thinking about you and myself.." He looked away a bit, upset that he's done such a thing.

"Is that so? It's not bad I mean we are going out and we need to spend time together."

"It's not only about us Aphrodite. My family is important too."

"I see..can we still be friends?"

"I'll have to see about that.."

The boy turned away and started walking. "I wish you well.."

The girl's pout turned into a small devious smile.

"You'll come back to me I know it. Gaius."

She giggled.

**_Updates may be slow because of school. However, I'm currently writing the next few chapters ;D_**


	5. Tainted Valentine's Day

**_Lemon towards the end. To show just how manipulative Aphrodite is._**

"Kyaahhh!" The girls were screaming as it was lunch time. It was Valentine's Day and they were waiting to give their chocolate to their loved ones. Caesar although he had a girlfriend, was popular among the girls. Now that he was single again, they were aiming to give him chocolate.

"Caesar-senpai!"

"Heh?! 'Senpai' ?" The girls were flocking both him and Brutus.

"Let's get out of here quick Caesar!" The green-haired boy grabbed his hand and ran off.

"Ahh Brutus! Wait! You know I can't run much."

"You wanted to get away from them right?" He winked at his friend playfully.

"Ah." Caesar looked a bit sad. Although he knew it was for the best, the way he called it off left no closure for him.

"Hey! You there!" The blonde girl pointed at the group of students who had previously tried to give the white-haired boy, chocolates.

"Aphrodite.." The girls looked at her uncomfortably.

She grabbed chocolates from a small girl with glasses.

"Store bought chocolates? That's pretty pathetic. To win him you need to make him chocolate. Although that's not going to be possible because he's mine."

The small girl hid behind the student body president, tears going down her face.

"That was uncalled for Aphrodite. She was only trying to thank him for standing up for her from bullying and that's exactly what you're doing." The class president was disappointed, Aphrodite was at the top of her class too.

"Besides that, he's not your boyfriend anymore so why are you acting like that?"

"I will win him back and you'll see it happen."

She walked, pushing several students out of the way.

**_After School_**

Caesar was at his locker, looking through the scripts. He wasn't really happy at all. Valentine's Day was a day he really enjoyed but, it just wasn't anything special this time. He rested his head against the locker as tears quietly ran down his face.

_Why is it so hard to leave something you love?_

Suddenly he felt a warmth next to him. He turned to see Aphrodite standing there, holding out a small box of chocolate.

"Happy Valentine's Day Caesar."

She smiled her usually warm smile and the boy backed up a bit as he sat on the bench.

"Why are you doing this?..we aren't dating anymore."

"Please just open it." She pouted a bit.

Caesar shrugged as if to say fine. He took the box and opened it. It was ordinary chocolate, or at least it's what he thought. He decided to try one, not really caring about the feeling in it.

His eyes widened as he placed it in his mouth. It was peppermint chocolate. The type he really loved.

"What's this? How did you.."

"I remember you buying some at the store so I wanted to try making them."

He handed the box back to her quietly, "I can't accept this."

"Eh?"

"We aren't dating anymore. I don't know what you're-" his words were cut off as she kissed him.

She tried using her tongue but he backed away a bit.

"Aphrodite please..we shouldn't be doing this anymore.."

"I'm sorry Caesar, I just really miss you."

He didn't know what to say or do, he just looked at her.

"Please don't make it any harder for me." He gasped as she sat next to him, trailing her hand down his chest.

"Please Caesar...I think about you everyday."

"W-what are you doing?" He let out a louder gasp as she placed her hand over his pants.

"I'll do anything to have you back."

"N-no Aphrodite please don't do this." He struggled a bit as she made him back up against the wall.

"I'll prove to you that my words are only truth."

The boy tried to stop her from unbuttoning his pants but, was unsuccessful. His face turned a bright shade of red as she took out his still growing manhood.

"W-what are you doing?!"

"I want to please you Caesar. I want to prove I'm good enough." She began stroking him.

Caesar moaned lightly, wanting her to stop.

"A-Aphrodite d-don't...n-not here."

He whined as she kept going, placing her lips on it; she wouldn't stop.

"Please stop torturing me! I can't not like this..."

"I know you like this Caesar. Even your body is saying so."

"Stop it," tears formed in his eyes.

The girl didn't listen and put her mouth around him.

Caesar's eyes widened as she began to enjoy his length.

"N-no..don't do that!"

He covered his mouth, hoping no one would hear him.

He was giving into her temptation.

After a while, the boy felt himself get close, and he unconsciously put his hand on her head.

"P-please stop! I can't anymore."

He threw his head back, in both ecstasy and shock as he let it go. The girl did not move away and it went down her throat and she smirked a bit, licking the rest off her lips.

Caesar was panting and had a shadow over his face.

"Did you enjoy that Caesar?" She looked at him, concern growing on her face. Or she wanted him to think that at least.

The white-haired boy stood up and grabbed her, pinning her against the lockers.

"C-Caesar. Mmm!?"

The boy kissed her hungrily, rubbing against her from how close he was to her. He used his tongue to explore her mouth, and broke the kiss letting the chain of saliva break along with it.

"I need you..Aphrodite."

The girl's devilish smile grew wide. She got what she wanted. She was able to get to him in his vulnerable state.

He ran his hand up her thigh slowly as he kept kissing her.

Aphrodite gasped as he touched her sensitive skin. He felt on it gently, letting a finger pleasure her.

"Mmm." The girl moaned into his mouth as he moved the finger.

He broke the kiss and whispered in her ear.

"I'll be glad to have you back. Aphrodite.."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him once again.

The boy easily accepted it.

_I need her more than anything._

The blue-eyed teen returned to himself.

"Aphrodite." He cried a bit, he didn't know what else to do.

She didn't want to go any further so she fixed his pants.

"I'll take care of you Caesar."

The girl smiled, smirking under her breath.

"Happy Valentine's Day." The boy muttered in a trance.

"Thank you." She stood up, helping him get his stuff.

After a while they left the school together.

Brutus slammed his fist against Caesar's locker.

"Damn her..I knew she was manipulative.."

"Please fight it Caesar..."

The boy looked at the script peeping from the locker.

"Don't let her win your life over."

**_Notice her manipulation works when he's vulnerable. Just a small reference to when King Arthur manipulated Caesar; when he truly was most vulnerable._**


	6. Disorder

**_I had this chapter ready to post. So I'll just post it today ;D_**

By the time it was May, Caesar was fully devoted to Aphrodite. He always spent time with her whenever he could.

Even if he spent weekends not seeing her, he never thought badly of her. Whenever she did something wrong, he was quick to forgive her.

Even his father tried to reason with him but nothing worked. He was so far gone already.

Brutus had a bad feeling as the two boys walked to school. He knows that Caesar hadn't been on many dates with Aphrodite lately and that she hadn't been texting him obsessively like before. The white-haired boy always said "she's most probably busy with homework".

Busy my ass, even her texts sounded unmotivated!

"Caesar.. Did you take your medications today?"

"I don't need it Brutus. I'm fine." He smiled at his friend trying to assure he was alright.

"You should have just in case."

"Why?"

"I have a bad feeling about today.."

"Hmm? Well I'm sure it will be fine Brutus. Don't worry about it."

The green-haired boy stopped and watched as his friend kept walking.

"What's this feeling... I can feel something ominous.."

"Brutus?" Caesar turned back to check if his friend was still there.

"Ah Caesar! Wait up!"

As the two walked to school, Caesar appeared happy and content.

"Why is he so happy..he hasn't seen her in days..does he really trust her that much?.."

The white-haired boy looked around in search of Aphrodite. He placed a hand on his chin.

"I wonder where she could be."

Brutus' face kept growing with worry. She wasn't in school either. Odd because, she wanted to spend time with her beloved. Well according to her anyways.

"Everything will surely be alright Brutus." The two walked into class, unaware of the future event that would take place that very day.

**_Lunch Time_**

Caesar was looking for Aphrodite once again.

Brutus was following close behind, hoping his gut feeling was wrong.

The taller teen stopped suddenly, causing Brutus to crash into his back.

"Oww Caesar! Tell me when you're going to stop walking next ti-"

He looked at his best friend's face that was filled with bewilderment, and then he looked to see what the other was looking at.

There was Aphrodite, walking and giggling with another guy. He was a senior in the school, a tall and strong boy, someone you usually wouldn't want to mess with.

Caesar's heart sank to his stomach, slowly feeling a burning sensation develop in his chest.

"What do you think you're doing with my girlfriend!" The boy got in between the two.

"What's your problem kiddo? Can't a guy talk to a girl in peace?"

"I told you she's my girlfriend! There's no need for you to go and flirt with her."

"Possessive are we?"

Aphrodite backed away a bit looking down.

"Please don't fi-"

"This guy tried to get with you and you didn't stop him. So I'm going to do the job for you."

"Are you picking a fight you little punk? I can kick your ass in a heartbeat."

"That's right. I won't let you touch her with your filthy hands, you scum..."

Brutus' eyes widened, "oh no...it's because he didn't take his medicine that, he's taken on his other self..the masked man."

The masked man was Caesar's character but also the name of his other personality. That's right he has a personality disorder. However, only his family and Brutus knew..

"Aw. The kid is jealous. I feel so sorry for you, you're actually raising your hand to fight me."

Caesar lunged out at him, throwing a punch.

The older teen stopped his hand and threw him against the lockers.

"Ngh..." The white-haired boy felt his arm start to bleed; it had hit a sharp object erecting from an open locker.

"Caesar!" Brutus screamed out.

The boy smirked a bit, getting back up. "A cut won't bother me. I'm not done with you yet!"

Caesar kept fighting him, trying to inflict damage on him but, all his attempts were futile.

"Is that all you got you scrawny kid?!" He pinned the boy against the locker again, kneeing his gut until all his air was knocked out of him.

Caesar held his stomach in pain as the taller teen released him from his grasp. He couldn't breathe or hear anything. All he saw was that condescending gaze above him, and the woman of his dreams slowly slipping away. He did not want that to happen so he resorted to his final option.

The white-haired teen pulled out a knife plated with silver, from his pocket.

"What the hell?!" The senior was not afraid but, bewildered. He didn't expect a teen like Caesar to resort to such things.

"Caesar stop it! Please!" His best friend pleaded, trying to hold back the rest of the students from interfering.

"No Brutus! I need to protect Aphrodite from him!"

Aphrodite looked away once more, deciding not to say anything.

Caesar charged at the boy again and began to prepare to stab him. The older male moved his hand right on time before the attack could be fatal. The knife flew out of the boy's hand and he let out a choking gasp.

A stream of red flew upwards and one of the boy's blue eyes was wide in horror.

The right side of his face had been slashed by the knife.

"CAESAR!" Brutus helped his friend up after he fell on his knees.

Caesar had his hand over his face, letting the crimson liquid soak it.

"I'm taking you to the hospital Caesar..." Brutus was almost crying, holding back his tears.

The white-haired teen released a cynical laughter. Unlike the other had ever heard.

"I won't lose to him! I can't let him think he can win! I'm not done yet!"

He stood back up, his uninjured eye filling with rage. He picked the knife up and aimed at the school senior. This time the boy was afraid. Afraid because of Caesar's reaction.

The green-haired boy restrained his friend.

"Let me go Brutus! LET ME GO!" The boy was struggling.

He refused to let him go. Not like that was he going to let him do anything.

"Let me kill him! He was with Aphrodite! I won't forgive him!" He sounded frantic and tears formed around his eyes as he began to calm down in his friend's grasp.

Aphrodite was at a loss of words. She really didn't know what to say at this point, and so she looked at Caesar with a worried expression.

She followed after the senior.

The blue eye grew wide once again.

He had lost to the other...

He let out a devastating cry and all Brutus could do now was take him to the hospital...

He couldn't stand seeing his friend in such pain, both physically and emotionally. Although to Caesar, the wound was the least of his problems.

**_A Few Days Later_**

After a few days of resting, Caesar was finally able to return to school. Girls would turn to look at him as he walked down the hall, some were in a daze and some tried to contain their emotions.

The boy rubbed the right side of his face, over the eyepatch he now had to wear.

"Caesar. I hope you're doing better."

"Ah I am. I even brought my medications just in case."

Brutus smiled. He was happy that his friend was himself again but, things were slowly changing.

"Caesar. I need to talk to you." Turquoise eyes met his lone blue eye.

"Aphrodite.." He looked away a bit, still upset from what he had seen.

"Please come with me." The girl grabbed his arm and dragged him away to the school's roof.

"What is there to talk about? Are you going to explain what you were doing with him?"

The boy shrugged a bit.

"Yeah..I wanted to apologize."

She looked away.

He smiled to himself a bit.

"I don't think an apology is going to cut it."

Aphrodite looked back at him,

"I love you Caesar."

His eye grew wide. She had never used that phrase before.

"How can you say that when you..."

"I was confused..but I realize that I love you! Only you!"

"D-do you mean that Aphrodite?"

He looked down a bit, feeling unconfident.

The girl held his face gently in her hands, and kissed him passionately.

Caesar slowly gave in, kissing her with the same amount of passion.

"I love you too, Aphrodite."

The girl giggled happily. "I'm glad it have you Caesar." She ran her hand over his eyepatch gently.

He gripped her hand to move it away gently, and kissed her again.

"Don't do that again."

"I won't I promise."

"Good."

The two once again got back together.

But Caesar began having his doubts...

**_Note: Caesar's eyepatch is actually pretty fancy. Similar to the design of the mask. XD_**


	7. False Relationship?

A few months had passed and Caesar was already 16 years old. He was excited to hit that age before but now, it was the least of his concerns.

"Here you go Caesar, I fixed the eye patch for you." The blonde girl showed him the eyepatch, which now had a heart on the inside. It said the words "never forget."

"It's adorable. Thank you Aphrodite." He smiled as they sat on the grass. The girl wanted to go on a picnic. Caesar was not one to like the summer heat but, he clearly didn't mind if he was with her.

"I'll put it on for you let me do it."

She was fixing the eyepatch around his eye gently.

His lone eye met her visible cleavage from the low rise of her shirt.

He blushed madly, he figured she had done so on purpose so he could see.

"It's done!" She smiled.

"Oh before I forget! I made chocolate cake. Maybe you would like to try it."

"Of course I would Caesar!"

The boy smiled and took out a slice he had placed in a container. It was neatly wrapped.

"Here." He held it out towards her, blushing slightly.

Aphrodite happily took it and ate some.

"Oh Caesar! The cakes you make are so good! Maybe you should become a baker."

Caesar blushed and looked away a bit. "I want to be a theatre actor..does she not care?" He thought to himself.

"I know you want to do theatre but make you can be a baker as well!"

She giggled and hugged onto his arm.

"Mm. You're right..I might think about it."

He reassured her so she wouldn't say anything else about it.

The girl leaned in to kiss him and he accepted it.

He held her close and didn't stop the kiss.

"Mmm." Aphrodite moved her hands along his chest, and Caesar ran his hands through her hair.

Eventually the two were laying on the blanket, kissing more sensually.

The boy kissed her neck gently, leaving small, careful kisses.

"Caesar." She held his head there gently, running a hand through his soft, white hair.

"Don't stop, please."

He slowly moved his hand under her shirt, cupping one of her covered breasts gently.

She gasped lightly as he began to feel on it.

"N-not there Caesar."

The boy smirked lightly, remembering when he had begged of her, the same thing.

"Why not? Your skin is really soft and wonderful. I couldn't help myself, when you're basically begging me to see." He lifted her shirt up gently.

Aphrodite blushed, "what's gotten into him? He's teasing me so much."

He ran his tongue over the visible part of her chest, above her bra.

"C-Caesar w-wait."

"I don't want to." He bit her softly and teasingly.

The girl gasped and moaned.

Caesar stopped, putting her shirt back down, and began laughing in amusement.

"W-what's so funny?"

"You're just really cute when you're begging."

The girl turned red, not expecting him to say such a thing. She didn't want to be cute. She wanted to be called beautiful.

"Is that so?" She smirked lightly, looking into his lone blue eye giving a somewhat cold gaze.

"Yes. It is. You're adorable." He smirked arrogantly.

"Fiiinnneee. I'll be cute this time." She pouted.

He laughed once again and got up.

"Anyways, it's getting late Aphrodite, I should take you home."

"Mm! Thank you." She smiled.

"I'm happy we've been spending time together," Caesar was genuinely happy.

Aphrodite stayed quiet for a bit and looked at the sunset.

Caesar noticed, "is something wrong Aphrodite?"

She looked up at him and smiled, "It's nothing. I'm just a bit tired that's all."

"Ah then it really is about time I take you home."

He picked her up on his back and started walking.

Aphrodite rested her head against his back, smiling lightly.

**_Later That Evening_**

"Ah Gaius! You're finally home."

"Hmm? What is it dad?"

"You have a visitor waiting in the dining room."

"Hmm? A visitor? Brutus?"

"He went on the field trip with the twins. He will be back soon."

"Then who?"

"You'll see." He smiled at his son genuinely.

Caesar walked into the kitchen and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Oh Gaius! It's been a long time!" A blue-eyed woman with long, white-locks, held onto him.

"Mom!" He held her close, tears forming in his eyes.

"Forgive me for not visiting any sooner." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It's okay mom. I know you've been busy."

"Are the twins still upset about it?"

"Mm..they still don't completely understand, but one day they will."

"I'm glad that your father is doing well. His new wife is beautiful." Her face was sparkling.

"But you are too mom," he blushed lightly.

She giggled, "oh Gaius. You've changed. You used to be so quiet."

"Are you doing better mom? With the depression."

"I've got it under control now! I'll visit you as soon as I can next time but now, I have to go back to work. I'll return soon." She got up.

"Oh and I heard about Aphrodite. Sometimes, you have to see past someone's looks."

She kissed his forehead and started walking. "Goodnight Gaius."

"Goodnight Mom.." He looked away a bit, wondering why they hated her so much. She made mistakes before but, his relationship had been perfect lately. Or maybe too perfect.

The boy was having his doubts now but, he trusted her.

A while later, he texted his girlfriend saying that he saw his mother after a long time, and also that his new script was coming along great.

The girl did read the message but, she was occupied with something else.

She looked at her phone again, as she covered her bare chest.

"What is it Aphrodite?"

She put her phone down and turned to face the voice who spoke to her.

The male put a hand on her face gently. It was the same boy who had gotten in a fight with Caesar. The same boy, who she claimed she did not love.

"It's nothing. Caesar texted me." She smiled at him.

"Is there anything you want me to do?"

"Not yet. Just let me handle this. I can't just leave him.."

She snuggled against the older male and fell asleep; the silver locket Caesar had given her, around her neck.

**_Late November_**

Caesar woke up in the morning in a bad mood.

"Nii-chan finally you woke up!" The twins looked at him as he sat up.

"Shut up. I don't remember asking you two to come in here."

He held his head lightly.

"Nii-chan! Stop being so mean! We always wake you up like this."

"And it always annoys the hell out of me."

The three began arguing about nothing. They were spewing nonsense at each other.

"Woah what's going on here. Gaius explain."

His father looked at him with concern.

"I don't know.."

"What do you mean you don't know?! You can't just wake up and decide to fight with them."

"I said I don't know! "

"Gaius! Again! You're raising your tone against me."

"I'm not raising my tone!

"Gaius..how many times have I told you not to-"

"I ut ne stercore." ("I don't give a shit.")

His dad's eyes widened, never has his son cursed in Latin, more so in front of his own father.

"You're grounded Gaius."

"But dad I.."

"How dare you speak that in front of the twins. You better wash that mouth with soap."

"Well then fuck you too." He went back up the stairs, slamming the door to his room behind him.

"Daddy..why is Nii-chan in a bad mood? He never says those things."

Bianchi was comforting Nel, who began crying.

"I don't know...but it seems like..something is bound to happen to his relationship..."

He sighed in annoyance.

"He's already broken the relationship between all of us, including Brutus.."

And just as winter was fast approaching, so was a new frozen heart...

**_Notes: I don't know if what Caesar said in Latin was accurate because of google translate. But it gives an idea xD_**

**_Aphrodite has definitely messed him up._**


	8. Victim of a Love Crime

**_Angst Lemon Ahead! You have been warned! _**

"Caesar. How are you doing?" The blonde girl was sitting next to her boyfriend on a park bench, watching the snow fall to the ground.

"I'm doing good." He smiled, exhaling a smokey breath due to the cold.

"I'm so glad." She snuggled onto his arm.

"Do you like the snow?" He held out his hand, watching as the white powder fell on it. "It's beautiful but, at the same time sad."

"I do but what makes you think that Caesar?" The girl blinked, trying to be adorable.

"Because, even though we get to see it fall, and make things out of it, it's going to melt away eventually.."

The girl looked away,

"But if you look on the bright side, it will begin to snow again one day."

"Ah perhaps you're right Aphrodite."

The two were walking around the city, watching as people walked by, enjoying themselves. For some reason, Caesar was getting anxious. He was usually woken up from a day dream by his girlfriend.

The more the day passed, the more he felt like wanting to go home..he began to feel alone, even with his beloved right beside him.

A reason he began to feel alone is because, some nights he would wait for her to reply and she would never send a text. He was beginning to worry that she wasn't feeling it anymore.

_Just how long do I have to wait before I can touch her face again.._

Those were some of the many things running through his head, as he watched the snow fall, through the reflection of a shop window.

"Hey Caesar?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we go to your house? I mean you did say your family would be away."

"Why?"

"I want to be with you." She rubbed her legs together a bit.

"What do you mean?" He looked at her confusingly.

She took his hand and started walking with him.

"You'll see." She winked at him.

After a while they got to his house.

As Caesar opened the door, she walked in quickly and locked it.

"Aphrodite what are you- mmm."

She kissed him somewhat hungrily, backing up against the wall.

The boy gave in and held her close, running his arms up and down her back.

The girl rubbed against him, wanting to feel him.

Caesar moaned into her mouth lightly, deepening the kiss as it persisted. He slipped his tongue in, using it sensually against hers.

"Mmm." The girl held onto him, letting him do as he pleased.

The boy picked her up and carried her into his room, placing her on the bed and locking the door.

He got on top of her and the two began getting more intimate.

They savagely threw the clothes off of each other, looking at one another in amazement and lust.

"Please don't look too much, Caesar." She blushed and looked at him.

"But you're beautiful." He began trailing kisses down her neck agonizingly.

The girl gasped and moaned at his actions.

He let a hand trail down her body to her inner thigh, and he began rubbing it, teasingly.

"Caesar!" The girl moaned in ecstasy as he put his mouth on one of her breasts, and felt on the other. The boy was becoming more aroused by the minute.

Eventually, he began rubbing the sensitive skin used for love-making.

"N-no Caesar, n-not there" He smirked lightly and began teasing her with a finger.

He went back up and his smirk widened as he whispered in her ear, "That's what I told you on Valentine's Day and you didn't stop." He licked her ear teasingly.

Aphrodite gasped in arousal. She loved when he spoke to her like that, when he took total control of the situation. It made her whole body burn, and her face blush.

"You're so bad Caesar." She smirked and flipped them over, so she was now on top of him.

Caesar gasped as she pushed him down.

"I think you deserve a reward for it."

She sat on his stomach and tugged on his boxers, wanting to take them off.

The boy came to and his face turned red, she was going to take away his innocence.

"A-Aphrodite I don't think I'm ready for this."

"It will be okay Caesar. It will feel so good I promise."

She removed his boxers and began stroking him gently, before positioning herself to take him in.

The boy turned a deeper red.

"A-Aphrodite! D-don't!" His eye widened and he gasped as he threw his head back. She sat on his length, taking it all in.

The girl moaned, letting her body get used to his size.

"Oh Caesar. I-it feels so good."

Caesar's lone eye was losing the last of its innocence it had left.

He looked up at her, his breath getting more rough as he began to give in.

The girl removed his eyepatch, and threw it on the floor.

"You look so much better without it." She ran her hand over the fading scar from the knife wound.

He kept looking at her with the same eyes.

She giggled lightly and began moving.

"C-Caesar! You're so amazing. I've never felt this good before."

She was gasping and moaning, enjoying the sensation she got from him.

The boy's indifferent expression slowly grew into a smirk. He began moving, making himself go deeper than he already was.

The girl gasped in ecstasy by his action.

He sat up and held her in his lap.

"Oh god! It feels so good. Aphrodite." He began kissing her and the two started enjoying themselves together.

After a while, the two grew tired and laid next to each other in bed.

Caesar was panting, resting on the pillow silently.

Aphrodite placed her hand on his face.

"How was it?" She smiled.

"Good." He kept panting, his face red. "I love you so much Aphrodite.." He panted and smiled lightly.

"I love you too Caesar." She kissed him on the lips as he fell asleep.

She smirked to herself once again. "I've sealed our fate Gaius. Now you will always come back to me no matter what happens."

The girl got dressed and walked out of the room, answering her call.

"Claudius." She smiled and blushed to herself.

"I'm going to your house now." She giggled and hung up, walking out the door.

Caesar snuggled into his pillow and smiled in his sleep.

"Aphrodite.."

_I really do love you._

**_Oh Aphrodite..._**

**_Note: Claudius is just a random name I chose xD_**


	9. I Shouldn't Have Fallen In Love At All

Caesar woke up early as usual. It was the day of another new spring semester, and he was happy about it. He was dressed and went downstairs silently to eat breakfast.

As he was washing his plate, his phone vibrated in his pocket. To his surprise Aphrodite was calling him, but why so early in the morning?

"Hello? Aphrodite."

"Hey Caesar. Listen um..we need to talk."

"Hmm? Well I'm already on my way to school, we can talk then."

"No Caesar..I need to talk to you now.."

"What is it?"

"We should break up."

Caesar's eyes widened, break up? She didn't mentioned anything before.

"This is a joke right?"

"It's not Caesar..I realized, I'm not ready to go further in our relationship."

"What about what we did? You know when you came to my house when we were alone."

"That was an accident Caesar. It wasn't supposed to happen. My emotions just took control of me."

"I see.."

"But don't worry, we can still be friends."

"Don't you dare say that.."

"What do you mean Caesar?"

"Don't you dare say we can still be friends..I'm not someone you can just play around with...you bitch..."

With that the boy hung up on her, and tears silently ran down his face.

_What did I do to deserve this?.._

He tried to ignore his emotions and left out the door.

Augustus walked into the kitchen, and picked up his son's phone.

"Gaius..." He looked genuinely sad. Although he didn't like Aphrodite for his son, he did not want to see him so heartbroken.

Caesar walked down the street, his lone eye looking down at the sidewalk. It was raining. Not too much but, just enough to worsen his day.

He bumped into a green-haired boy.

"Caesar?" He turned around to reveal himself to be Brutus.

"Brutus.." Caesar's eye was watery as tears streamed down from it.

The boy understood why Caesar was upset so he embraced him in a hug.

The white-haired boy hugged onto his friend, seeking comfort.

"It will be alright Caesar I promise you that.." He ruffled his friend's hair.

"Thank you Brutus." He wiped his tears smiling a bit.

"I want to make sure you're okay."

The two walked into the school and as they walked up the stairs, the masked boy stopped for a brief moment. For some reason, something made him want to stop and look to the distance to the right of where he stood.

His eye widened as he looked. His expression was so devastating that even Brutus felt his sadness.

Aphrodite was there and not by herself. She was embracing the boy we now know as Claudius, and they were kissing.

Caesar released an unsettling sound and he ran inside.

"Caesar wait up!"

The white-haired boy slipped due to the watery floor that the shoes of students caused, and fell on his face. He began to cry, not caring who watched him. Students turned to see him there, most were silent but, some girls genuinely felt bad for him.

_Why does love hate me?_

Brutus walked over to him, kneeling and stroking his hair.

"It's going to be alright Caesar I promise you." He helped him up and they sat in the classroom alone.

Tears kept streaming down the blue eye stricken by disbelief.

_She used me._

Caesar finally took a deep breath and yelled.

_I'm never falling in love again! Never again!_

Brutus looked down and felt bad for his best friend. He had never seen him more devastated.

_How dare she be so perfect..._

**_5 months later_**

"Hey Caesar it's time to go. We're gonna go to your father's restaurant."

An arrogant smirk and cold eye was visible. "Oh Brutus! Thanks for reminding me."

He looked back at the person sitting next to him.

"I had fun today Caesar. Thanks for having me over."

The white-haired teen kissed her with his tongue and smirked.

"I had fun too. I'll see you later."

The girl put her shirt back on and left.

"That's the 3rd one this week Caesar. When are you going to stop?" Brutus was concerned for his friend. Ever since Aphrodite broke up with him, he's been hooking up with girls.

"It's fun. I really don't want to. If I do then I will be bored." The white-haired teen looked up at his friend with a nonchalant gaze.

Brutus held out the medicine to his friend. "I think it's about time you take this."

Caesar laughed a bit and pointed at the nightstand. He had been taking the medicine daily.

"Then why are you.."

"Brutus..you already know."

The teen began laughing again before being silenced by Brutus.

He had punched him.

"Are you an idiot Caesar?! You're always spewing words about finding the right girl. Is that nonsense?!"

"No it's not I really want the right girl."

"Then?! Why are you playing around with other girls?! Keep that up and you will never find the perfect one you idiot! What type of girl is going to like a guy who sleeps around. Because that's basically where you're heading. You'll end up alone."

Caesar's eye widened in realization.

The green-haired boy was panting, tired from saying such a speech.

"Please Caesar. You need to stop."

Brutus heard quiet noises coming from his friend. When he realized it, his friend was crying.

Brutus sat next to him.

"Why did she leave..was I a bad boyfriend?"

"No Caesar. She was just using you. It's not your fault."

"But I-" the younger teen held him.

"Please stop blaming yourself."

Caesar rested against his friend, glad that he was still there by his side.

"Now get ready, your father has an announcement to make at his restaurant."

The white-haired boy cleaned up his act and got dressed.

"Let's go."

Brutus was happy to see his friend back to himself.

_**At the Restaurant**_

The twins were sitting between their brother and Brutus, waiting to hear the news that Augustus wanted to announce.

The older male came out from behind the kitchen, holding a bottle of apple cider.

"So what is it dad?" The white-haired boy asked.

"Remember that trip I took to Japan a few months ago?"

The four nodded.

"Well I have good news."

"Hmm?"

"I'm opening a restaurant in Japan."

"That's so cool daddy!" The twins were sparkling.

The other two teens smiled.

"That also means we'll be moving to Japan."

Caesar's face lightened up. He was finally going to leave Rome behind. He was finally able to leave the place in which Aphrodite ruined for him. He would also be able to forget about her.

_Will I be able to find the right one there?_

Brutus noticed his friend's reaction and smiled.

He thought to himself,

"I'm sure you will find her Caesar. Your eastern princess."

After they got home, they began packing. It was time to start a new life in Japan.

**_Note: Caesar is 17 after the 5 month time skip._**

**_Also in the script Caesar wrote, the masked man fell in love with a beautiful eastern princess._**


	10. Can't Help This Wandering Eye

"Ugh..it's too hot.." The white-haired teen was walking with the twins during a hot summer day in Japan. It wouldn't get as hot back in Rome, but now he had to get used to Japan's weather.

The twins were eating Popsicles happily so they could keep cool.

"C'mon Nii-chan! You're being so uncool right now."

"Yeah! You're such a snail"

"Please guys not right now.. I'm trying to ignore this weather." The boy drank from the fresh iced tea he had bought.

"Where are we going anyways Nii-chan?" Bianchi asked curiously.

"We're going to buy stuff we need for the house. Dad asked me to go. And what I mean by stuff is groceries."

"It makes sense. Dad is always so busy." Nel was annoyed because she rather be home playing video games.

"Ahh look there's shade!" The elder brother exclaimed.

"Why don't we rest for a bit?"

His siblings looked at each other and smiled.

"Mm!"

The three sat down under a tree, enjoying the fresh air. Caesar was looking around until something caught his eye. There was a beautiful girl. She had beautiful pink hair and amber eyes that gleamed under the sun. She was having fun at a pool with her friends.

The boy kept watching in amazement.

_She's so beautiful_.

"Nii-chan?" Nel looked up at her brother who was now in his own world.

"How beautiful.."

The twins noticed his reaction.

"I haven't seen that in a while." Bianchi was shocked.

"Mm. You're right. It's been too long. I almost forgot what it was like." Nel gigged.

"But who is he looking at?" The twins looked at each other and then to the direction their brother was looking.

"Her?!" They both held each other's hands and squealed.

"She's so pretty Nii-chan!"

"Wait wait they're not supposed to know I'm here! Keep it down." Caesar blushed madly hoping he wasn't going to be seen.

"Nii-chan you're turning into a tomato."

"That's never happened before."

The blonde twins were giggling.

"Stop it you guys. I'm serious!" The teen turned more red.

They grabbed his hands.

"Hey what are you.."

"It's time to go Nii-chan." Nel hugged onto his arm teasingly.

"Or daddy will be mad that you didn't go buy groceries." Bianchi did the same with his other arm.

"Gah that's right! The groceries!"

Caesar got up and followed them.

_I think I found her. The right one._

_I want her to be mine._

The three walked into town and Caesar was confused.

"I don't know much Japanese but it should be easy finding my way."

"Don't worry Nii-chan that's why you have us!"

"Yeah! We learned Japanese from watching lots of anime!"

Their elder brother smiled, "I'll leave it to you then."

The siblings looked around for the groceries they needed, and indeed the twins knew a lot of Japanese. They were always fast learners so Caesar was not surprised.

The whole time, the white-haired teen could only think about the girl he saw. He couldn't get her beauty out of his mind. He had never seen someone so exotic and so beautiful. She could have easily been the masked man's eastern princess. Her beauty matched very well.

"Nii-chan?" Both siblings waved their hands over his face.

"Hmm? What happened?" He looked at them with his blue eye.

"You were spacing out again. Oh and help us with the groceries. People are waiting their turn you know."

"Ohh oops." Caesar rubbed his head, "sumimasen."

The clerk blinked at him and smiled, "Iie."

The twins giggled and helped their brother with the groceries, although he held most of it.

After a long day of shopping, Caesar was finally on his way home with the twins. He felt a little better now that the heat had cooled.

As he walked through the same area he had been to before, he saw something.

The girl he had noticed was being kissed by a raven-haired teen about his age.

The masked teen couldn't help but look away and keep walking.

_I suppose all the good ones are taken.._

The twins looked at him,

"Nii-chan wait up!"

They got home a few minutes later and Brutus was waiting in the dining room.

"Yo Caesar! You finally came back. I was wondering where the three of you went."

"Don't worry Brutus-senpai! Nii-chan was just looking at a girl for so long, he wouldn't bud-"

Caesar placed his hand over Nel's mouth, "N-nel be quiet!"

The teen turned red.

"Oh?" Brutus looked at Caesar. "What was she like? It's rare to see you blush like that."

"She um..she was beautiful."

He was blushing lightly.

"Looks like a case of love at first sight to me." His best friend smirked lightly.

"Not you too Brutus! Well..she seems to be in a relationship."

"Is that so?" Brutus blinked.

"I saw someone kissing her."

"So? It could be anything. Maybe she didn't want it. You never know."

"I don't even know her Brutus. So I can't assume anything. Only that.."

"Only that what?"

"Only that I want to make that girl mine."

The twins looked up and looked at their brother in unison with the green-haired boy.

"Who are you and what have you done with Caesar?"

Caesar laughed in amusement,

"I can't help it when I found a really beautiful girl."

_I guess I will try to love again._

**_Caesar is back to himself ;) _**


	11. Meeting

"Ahh Nel! Bianchi wait up!" Caesar ran after the twins as they ran down the street with a bag from a clothing store.

"Noo! We wanna see your school uniform first Nii-chan!"

"Yeah! We wanna see if it's like in anime we watch!"

"You guys are attending a middle school here you know." The older brother sighed.

"We know but, yours has to look cool!"

They ran off again, passing by a group of high schoolers walking by.

"Wait up!" He bumped into one of them.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me." The teen bowed and kept running.

"Hold on a second.." The boy thought as he looked back, making eye contact with the same amber eyes he saw a few days prior. The beautiful girl was among the group.

He smiled at her and turned to keep running.

"She's wearing the same uniform from the school I'm going to attend."

He blushed to himself slightly.

"Who was that?" The girl asked a tall brunette teen.

"A foreigner maybe.. He has unusual hair color."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Not another one.."

"Nobu-Nii-sama!"

The older teen put a pinky in his ear and kept walking, ignoring his sister's and a blonde girl's, what he would call, nagging.

**_Next day_**

Caesar was getting ready for school. He wore a black shirt with a white vest and a turquoise tie plaid with black and white. His pants were also white and he wore black dress shoes. As he fixed his tie, Brutus came in. He wore the opposite colors of Caesar. The ties were the same except Brutus's was a golden yellow.

"Ah Caesar. Look at you. All ready for school."

"Ah of course. They said we can pick anything as long as it followed the school dress code."

"Is there someone you're trying to impress Caesar?" Brutus nudged him lightly while smirking.

"Maybe I am." The white-haired teen smirked back at him.

"Hopefully you can talk to her. I mean you did say she was wearing a similar uniform."

Caesar looked out the window and smiled, "Let's go Brutus."

**_At school_**

"Well I guess I'm here too early. Brutus decided to go to class early as usual."

The blue-eyed teen was looking around, letting his eye adjust to the new school setting.

Suddenly, someone bumped into him from behind.

"G-gomenasai..."

Caesar turned to see the same girl from before. He can tell she had been crying, from her slightly swollen eyes.

The boy shook his head,

"It's okay. Just be careful okay?"

The girl smiled sadly and kept walking.

"Why was she crying? It was almost like..I looked at myself from eight months ago.."

_Is she heartbroken?_

Caesar decided to go after her in hopes of cheering her up.

The girl was crying outside, looking after the school garden.

"He doesn't need me.."

"Excuse me miss, are you okay?"

Caesar looked at her with a genuinely worried gaze.

"I-it's you again." She looked up wiping her tears.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this."

"It's alright." He sat next to her, "Is something bothering you?" He placed a hand on her cheek gently.

The girl's face turned slightly red from his bold move.

"I-it's nothing you should worry about. We've only just met."

"Perhaps but, I don't like seeing pretty girls cry. A smile suits you best." He smiled lightly.

"Heh?! But I'm not.." The pink-haired girl looked away and thought, "if I was pretty Mitsuhide wouldn't have rejected me.."

"Oh no forgive my manners! I forgot to introduce myself to such a beautiful girl." The white-haired boy kneeled and took her hand in his, "My name is Gaius Julius Caesar and it's a pleasure to meet you." After the introduction he placed his lips gently on her hand.

"You're quite the gentleman." The girl blushed, "Well Caesar-san, my name is Ichihime. Oda Ichihime. It's a pleasure to meet you too." She giggled lightly feeling a little better from her broken heart.

"Ichihime. It's a beautiful name." He smiled and stood back up, placing his hand on her face again.

"I think I know what would help you feel better."

"Hmm? What is it?"

The white-haired boy took out a small box from his bag and opened it. There was small chocolates inside. He took one out and handed it to her.

"Kawaii it's shaped like a bunny." The girl looked at it adorably and ate it. "Mm. It's really delicious too."

"I really love eating chocolate so I learned how to make it myself. Shaping them was the easiest part though."

"Wait you made this Caesar-san?!"

Ichihime blushed.

"That's right. "

"It's really good!" She smiled warmly.

"Finally a smile."

His response made her turn red.

The bell rang and it was time to go to class.

"Well Caesar-san I have to go to class now."

"Oh wait! Can you help me? I'm looking for my class but, I don't know where it is. Think you can help me?" He took out his schedule from his pocket and showed her.

"Oh! Seems like you don't have to worry. We have homeroom together." Ichihime smiled warmly at him.

"We have the same class?!" Caesar blushed and thought to himself.

Was his luck beginning to turn?

"Okay lead the way, dear Ichihime." He smiled at her once again.

"Dear Ichihime?!" The girl blushed and thought to herself.

Was her luck beginning to turn as well?

The two began talking to each other about school and the class they had, as they walked to their destination.

A raven-haired boy was looking out the class door, waiting for his art class to start. His eyes widened in disbelief as he saw Ichihime walking with another guy.

"Who is that?! That guy."

Caesar took notice of a glare burning at him. He turned slightly to see who it was.

"It's him. The guy who kissed Ichihime," he thought.

He smirked lightly, knowing that he was not happy about it, and turned back to keep walking with the girl.

"That kisama.." The cerulean-eyed teen crushed the pencil in his hand.

"Who is he.."

"Woah Mitsu, chill out!" A new green-haired boy exclaimed.

"Shut up Hideyoshi.."

"Geez you're always so stern."

The brunette in front of them was getting annoyed.

"Mitsu, Saru...can you guys do me a favor and keep it down? I'm trying to sleep."

"Aww Nobu-sama so mean!"

The brunette had noticed Caesar walking with his sister.

"He better not try anything on her," he thought.


	12. Relative Situations and Mutual Feelings

**_I realized I was not clear as to why Mitsuhide rejected Ichihime, when it was mentioned last chapter. So I decided to post the next chapter hoping things got cleared up. The rejection is explained at the end of the chapter. Enjoy! :)_**

"Ichihime-sama..I don't like this Caesar guy.."

The raven-haired teen had stopped to talk to Ichihime.

"Hmm? What do you mean? He's only ever treated me kindly. I don't think he's a bad person."

It's been at least 2 months since the girl met the handsome Caesar. She had almost forgotten the pain from Mitsuhide's rejection.

"He may be using you though. I've seen how he tries getting to you with things." Mitsuhide was worried that she might be taken away from him..

"Damn why did I reject her..", he thought.

"Well I enjoy his company so I think it will be alright Mitsuhide. Please don't worry too much about it."

She turned away to go look for Caesar.

Feeling a bit unsure, the raven-haired boy followed.

Ichihime found Caesar sitting in class, reading a book.

"A-ano. Caesar-san." The girl blushed.

"Ichihime." He smiled.

"I wanted to give you this." She held out a bento she made for him.

"Hmm?"

"It's a Japanese lunch. I wanted to make you one."

Caesar opened it and looked at the exotic foods.

"It smells delicious."

Ichihime held out a pair of chopsticks for him. They were black with a blue flower design.

"I also wanted to give you this. For whenever we can eat lunch together." She blushed madly.

Caesar chuckled and gracefully took the chopsticks. The girl watched and giggled as he struggled to use the unknown utensils.

"Here let me show you how it's done Caesar-san." She smiled and placed her hand over his, guiding him how to use it. Eventually he began to understand how to use them.

They both blushed when they realized their hands were still touching.

"G-gomenasai."

"N-no it's fine Ichihime."

They looked at each other and started eating their lunches.

"It's really delicious Ichihime. Your cooking is amazing." He was enjoying the food.

"A-arigato." She ate her food cutely.

"You're so adorable Ichihime." He rested his face on his hand.

"C-Caesar-san, I-I'm not." She blushed madly.

The white-haired teen fed her some food gently.

"Mmm." She smiled adorably as she chewed.

"She's such an amazing individual, I want to know more about her." He thought to himself as he kept eating alongside her.

Ichihime leaned against him and smiled, earning a blush from Caesar.

The girl blushed after realizing what she just did. "G-gomenasai Caesar-san I just" she covered her face in embarrassment.

Caesar chuckled and smiled, "There's no need to apologize Ichihime. Whatever makes you happy."

Ichihime moved her hands away and looked up at him.

"Arigato." She smiled her warm smile.

The smile Aphrodite had given him was nothing compared to this. Ichihime brought warmth to his chest.

Mitsuhide twitched a bit as he watched. Why had she grown attached to such a guy? Why did he have to show up?!

**_After School_**

Caesar was looking at the school's bulletin board. Something that especially caught his eye was the Theatre club flyer that had been placed there.

"It seems like they're still trying to get more members. I'll check it out." He took note of the class number and began looking around to find it.

The boy stopped walking in the midst of looking and heard something.

"What a beautiful voice." Caesar thought to himself as he followed it.

"I wonder who it could be. I can feel all the emotion coming from it."

He finally got to the source of the voice and looked at the door.

"Choir Club in action right now. Come in if you'd like!"

He opened the door slowly and was amazed by what he saw. Ichihime was standing in the front, with her hands clasped against her chest gently, singing.

Her face was filled with emotion as she sang the powerful song.

Eventually she stopped singing and the club started clapping.

"That was perfect Ichihime-chan!" The girls were squealing.

"Ano but I was just singing to release stress."

"It really was beautiful." Ichihime turned to see the white-haired teen leaning against the doorway.

"Caesar-san!" Her face turned red in embarrassment.

"I-I didn't think you would be there."

"I was on my way to the theatre club when I heard your voice. I couldn't help but find out who it was." He smiled at her.

"Kyahh! It's Caesar-senpai!" The girls squealed again.

"You're so lucky Ichihime-chan!"

"Heh?! Wait we-we're not."

The pink-haired girl turned red again.

"You guys totally should!"

Caesar placed his arm around her shoulder,

"Maybe they're right."

"Heh?! U-um.." She looked away blushing, "I have to go." Ichihime moved away gently and left the club room.

"Ichihime wait!" He turned to follow her.

"Kyahh did you see that?!"

"Yeah! She definitely likes him"!"

The club members were excited.

"I can't believe he said that. Or maybe he wanted them to stop."

The amber-eyed girl started getting her stuff from the locker.

"Ichihime."

She turned to see Caesar standing there.

"A-again? W-what is it Caesar-san?"

"I'll walk you home."

"Heh? But.."

"It's all I can do to make up for what I did to you back there."

"You just wanted to protect me right? You didn't want them to tease me."

"I want you to feel comfortable."

"Y-you don't have to do all this for me Caesar-san."

"But I want to."

The girl blushed madly at his persistence.

"W-why does he keep insisting?"

Caesar helped her with her bag.

"Let's go shall we?"

"Mm."

She watched as he walked ahead.

"My heart feels funny. What is this?"

She shook it off and followed.

"Ano Caesar-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are you from? I know you're from Europe but, what country?"

"Oh well I'm from Italy. Rome to be exact." He rubbed his head slightly.

"Oh! That's where they have those roman sculptures and even the beautiful cathedrals!" Ichihime's eyes were sparkling.

"That's right. It's a really nice place. Perhaps you would enjoy being there."

"Maybe one day I can go." She smiled.

Caesar blushed.

Maybe we can go together one day.

"Oh! By the way, I should have mentioned this when we first met but, if you want I can show you around the city."

"That would be wonderful Ichihime."

"Mm! I want to help you get used to being here. O-oh and one more thing."

"Hmm?"

"You said you were going to join the theater club. Is there a reason? I see you reading a lot of Shakespeare as well."

"I actually want to be a theatre actor, I've also been writing scripts. Well practicing anyways."

Ichihime's eyes sparkled under the fading sun.

"That's amazing Caesar-san! When you get famous, I hope I can see you perform. I'll be rooting for you." She smiled gently.

His eye widened, it's completely different than what Aphrodite has told him. Although he's not dating Ichihime, she's still supporting him.

"I want to be able to make people enjoy plays. That's what I want to see. People reacting to the dialogue, expressions, gestures, anything at all. As long as I get feedback."

"I'm sure you can do it."

"Ichihime. You're very kind."

"I just try to be myself that's all." She blushed.

The two kept talking as he walked her home.

He had never talked so much with Aphrodite.

The girl looked down and her expression grew sad once again.

"Are you okay Ichihime?"

He looked worried.

"I trust you Caesar-san so I'll tell you.."

"What is it?"

"It's about why you saw me crying."

"You don't have to tell me."

"I know but, I haven't let anyone know.. I can't hold it in anymore."

The girl began telling him the story.

**_Flashback (the night before Caesar went to the school)_**

Ichihime was texting Mitsuhide. Her heart always raced when she thought about the kiss that he had given her the day at the pool.

"Does this mean he really does like me?"

She blushed and kept texting.

"A-ano Mitsuhide, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it Ichihime-sama? :)"

"I um.."

"Take your time."

"Ano I really like you. I wanted to know if you felt the same way."

Mitsuhide's eyes widened as he read the message.

"She feels the same way. What do I do.. I don't want to hurt her...also I don't want to interfere with her studies..or mine..she doesn't..deserve someone like me." He thought to himself.

"Ichihime-sama I really like you too but.. I would like to focus on my studies. I don't want to neglect you."

The girl's eyes widened,

"Am I a burden to him?.. Maybe I'm not good enough.." Tears ran down her face.

"It's okay Mitsuhide. I know you're busy. Good luck :)"

His eyes widened as he realized what he put,

"No no no what did I tell her...I.." He put his phone down not knowing what else to say.

"Forgive me Ichihime-sama.. " he thought as he rested his head on his computer desk.

Ichihime laid down in bed, crying. She could have sworn the feelings were mutual.

Why did he kiss me then...

**_End of flashback_**

Caesar's eyes widened at the story.

"How could he reject her like that.."

The girl started crying after remembering the event.

"Why did he bother kissing me if he didn't want to be with me?"

Caesar held her close, relating to her situation.

"Caesar-san." She looked up, her eyes watery.

"Please don't cry. I know how hard it is..but it gets better I promise."

Her eyes widened, "Has he been heartbroken before too?"

"At least..he didn't do anything else to you, or left you for dead after he kissed you..."

His voice was filled with sadness.

She placed a hand on his face,

"Then I don't want you to be sad either Caesar-san." She wiped his eye gently, noticing he was about to cry.

"Ichihime."

"Why don't we try helping each other out?" She smiled at him.

"You're right." He smiles back.

"Then Caesar-san. I want to get to know you more."

"And I want to know you more."

Ichihime hugged onto him once more.

"Arigato. I'm glad I met you."

Caesar blushed at her adorable gesture.

"Me too. Oh hey I have an idea."

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you come over to my house on Friday? Then I can introduce you to my family."

"Heh?! His family?" The girl thought to herself.


	13. Seeking

**_Meanwhile in Rome_**

There was a knock on the door of the Caesar household. Augustus' second wife Livia had stayed behind to make sure the main restaurant was okay.

"I wonder who it could be", she wondered. She was a beautiful woman. She had gorgeous, curly brown locks and her purple eyes were as mysterious as the night.

When she went to open the door, she instantly tried to close it.

"Aw pardon me for coming all of a sudden." A girl with blonde hair and turquoise eyes was standing there, stopping the door from closing with her foot.

"Aphrodite.." The older woman looked at her in disappointment.

"Is Caesar home? I wanted to see him. You see I-"

"He's not living here at the moment."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"Even if I knew I don't think he would want me to tell you.."

"Do you know what country he's in?"

"I do not.."

"Aww well thanks anyways ma'am." The girl walked away from the house.

"Goodbye!"

Livia quickly shut the door behind her, placing the letter she had gotten from her husband on the table.

"This is bad...Caesar won't have to worry though..she won't find out where he's at hopefully.."

As Aphrodite got home, she went on her computer. She went on a site where you can find someone's phone easily and typed in Caesar's number hoping it was the same.

There was a match. "Owari, Japan huh." She smiled to herself, "I'm going to get you back Caesar. Just wait for me."

She rested her head on the table and began pleasing herself.

"Oh Caesar! Soon we will meet again." She panted.

**_Japan_**

"Caesar-san, What's your house like?" Ichihime blinked.

"Well it's big and there's two stories. It might have more of a European feeling though."

"It sounds like it's beautiful! I want to see!" She smiled adorably like a child.

"You will soon enough," he chuckled.

"Nii-chan!" The twins ran up to Caesar and hugged him.

"I'm home Nel, Bianchi." He held them close and smiled.

"They must be your younger siblings then. How adorable." Ichihime giggled.

"Heh?! Bianchi! It's her!"

"She's so pretty Nii-chan!"

"Can she be our nee-chan?!"

Caesar turned a bright red. "What are you guys going on about?!"

Ichihime was pink from embarrassment.

"Nee-chan? Then that means.." She fell into the white-haired teen's arms.

"Ichihime are you okay?"

He looked at his siblings, blushing madly.

"We're sorry. We just think you're so pretty!"

The twins looked down and pouted.

Ichihime kneeled down and giggled.

"You can call me anything you'd like." She ruffled their hair.

Caesar smiled at her words. Aphrodite had made no previous attempt to know his family.

The twins each held one of her hands as they walked to the new Caesar residence.

"Ah Caesar! So this must be Ichihime!" Brutus took her hands in his and smiled. "I didn't properly introduce myself to you so here it goes. It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Marcus Junius Brutus! Just Brutus is fine."

The pink-haired girl blushed from being shy, "You guys are too formal. But it's a pleasure to meet you too Brutus-san." She smiled.

The green-haired boy let her go and walked by Caesar.

"She's a keeper. Don't ruin your chance you smooth motherfucker." He smirked as his friend turned red.

"I won't." Caesar watched his friend leave and turned back to face Ichihime.

"So um what should we do? We already did our homework in class." He rubbed his head.

"Oh I know!" Nel jumped in excitement. "Why don't you bake a cake with her?"

"That's a good idea Nel!" Her twin jumped in excitement as well.

"Heh? You can bake cakes too Caesar-san?" She looked up at him and to the kitchen.

"Well I.." He looked away blushing.

"That's right he can! His specialty is chocolate cake!"

"You'll love it once you try it nee-chan!"

The girl giggled once again,

"Chocolate cake sounds good actually. I haven't eaten any in a while."

"Then shall we bake a cake?" Caesar smiled.

"Mm!" The girl was excited to bake.

"Yay! We'll go get the aprons and everything!" The blonde siblings left in a rush to get prepared.

"There's so much I still don't know about Caesar-san..he always seems to smile but,.. I can tell he's hiding away his sadness, I've only seen that side once.." She looked up at him, thinking to herself.

"Is something wrong Ichihime?" His blue eye met hers.

"A-ano it's nothing. I just haven't really baked European sweets. I only know how to make Japanese ones."

"It's okay. I'll teach you Ichihime. You can also make some Japanese sweets. I would love to try them."

"Mm!"

After a while they began baking a cake. The girl watched as the masked teen added ingredients to the batter. He seemed to really enjoy baking and that made Ichihime's heart skip a beat.

"He's so wonderful. I haven't met anyone this passionate before. I feel myself ...falling for him." She blushed lightly.

A while later, the cake was done. Ichihime helped the twins decorate it with frosting and sugar flowers. It looked very appealing.

"Nee-chan the flowers are so pretty!"

The twins exclaimed in unison.

"I'm just used to making flower shaped sweets." The pink-haired girl blushed.

"The flowers are very beautiful. Such as yourself." Caesar placed a hand on her cheek.

"C-Caesar-san." She blushed madly.

"Why don't we try the cake now?" He smiled at her.

The four of them tried the cake and fell into heaven instantly.

"So good!"

Brutus walked into the kitchen seeing their expressions.

"What's going on?"

Nel held up a plate of cake to him,

"Try it Brutus-senpai! You'll see why!" She blushed and smiled cutely.

The green-haired boy took a bite out of the cake and his eyes widened in amazement.

"Wow! This is the best cake you've made so far Caesar!" He smiled.

"She really is changing him. I'm glad he's over Aphrodite.." He thought to himself as he kept eating it.

"Then I will keep practicing!" The blue-eyed teen was thrilled.

After a while, Caesar was showing her around his house.

"And this is my room." He rubbed his head again.

"Wow, it's so nice and comfy." She sat on his bed and sighed in relaxation.

"Well I tried to make it like I had my room back at home. It's actually a mess over there."

"I'm sure it's still comfortable."

Caesar blushed,

"She's sitting on my bed"

"Hmm?" The girl saw a script on his desk. She picked it up and began reading it.

"Ah wait that's-" he was blushing, as the only person who has read it was Brutus.

"It's really good! The masked man seems like an interesting person. He's so mysterious. I really love how the princess is helping him change."

She smiled.

"I started writing it more than two years ago. So the first few pages may be iffy." He looked away a bit.

"Hmm? Your writing is amazing for being fifteen when you started."

"Well I read a lot of plays back then."

"You seem really passionate about this. It's amazing." She looked up at him adorably.

Caesar sat next to her.

"It's just something that I've been wanting to do for six years now."

"It's really nice." They leaned a bit closer.

"I just uh love wri-"

"Oh Gaius this must be Ichihime!" The older blonde barged into his room without warning.

"D-dad!" The teen turned red.

"Hmm? O-oh! Where are my manners. A-ano my name is Ichihime Oda. I can see you already know but it's a pleasure to meet you." The girl bowed.

"You're so adorable Ichihime." He ruffled his son's white hair.

"My son has told me a lot about you. You're welcome to come here whenever you'd like. Just try not to let his teasing get to you." He winked.

"Dad! D-don't tell her I told you!" The boy looked away blushing.

Ichihime giggled, "I suppose teasing runs in the family? Your son seems to be just like you."

"Well you could say that." The older male rubbed his head.

"The twins also got that from dad but, sometimes they don't mean to do it. Like earlier. Although they did mean to tease me." The masked boy blushed again.

"Ano but you are all really kind." The girl smiled.

"We try to be. I mean you're really kind too." The two said it in unison making the girl smile.

"You really are similar."

"Why don't you stay for dinner Ichihime? I'm just about to start making it." The older male smiled.

"Mm! That would be great."

Caesar blushed, "I didn't think she would stay for dinner."

**_A Few Days Later, At the Airport_**

There was the sound of heels clicking and a luggage bag being rolled along the smooth floor.

"So this is Japan." The blonde girl looked around.

"I'll find you Caesar." She giggled. "And I know you will come back to me."

Aphrodite kept walking.

**_Aaaand she's back_**


	14. A Lovely Christmas

**_Alright guys there's been another time skip! Caesar and Ichi have spent quite some time together at this point._**

"Celebrating Christmas is different here in Japan isn't it?"

Brutus looked at his friend who was still wrapping a slice of cake to give Ichihime.

"Yeah. They seem to be more laid back about the holiday. It seems to have less of a religious context especially because the Japanese have different religions."

Caesar was making sure the gift was ready. He had gotten her a necklace with a ruby shaped like a flower, a pink scarf and of course the cake.

"You have a date tonight you should hurry Caesar. I know you've been waiting to see her since Christmas Eve."

"That's right." The white-haired teen fixed his black winter coat and turquoise scarf.

"Today is also when I.."

His friend placed his hand on his shoulder gently.

"Don't worry too much Caesar. I'm sure she feels the same way about you."

"T-thanks Brutus."

"You really have changed Caesar."

Brutus hadn't seen him this nervous in a while. This time he was really afraid of being rejected. He's never loved someone quite as much as this.

Caesar hid the neatly wrapped box inside his coat and ruffled Brutus' hair.

"I'll tell you what happens when I return."

"You don't have to Caesar just go have fun." He smiled.

"Thank you."

**_Later_**

Caesar and Ichihime went to an ice-skating rink that was opened in town for the winter season. The boy has had experience with it so it wasn't much of a hassle.

Ichihime however was struggling to keep her balance.

"A-ano Caesar, I don't think I'm ready for this."

"It's okay Ichihime, it will be fine. I'm not going to let go." He smiled and pulled her into the rink.

The girl held onto his arm, her legs trembling from her lack of balance.

"I-I'm not sure I can do this."

"It will be alright." He moved away gently still holding one of her hands.

"N-no don't let go."

"I won't I promise. Just follow my movements."

Caesar began to skate slowly with her, teaching her every step of the way.

Ichihime looked at him blushing.

"He's always so gentle with me. I wish Nobu-nii-sama would try to talk to him more.."

"What do you think? Is it getting easier for you Ichihime?"

The boy smiled at her.

"Mm! I'm getting a hang of it but it's still a bit hard."

She kept holding his hand.

"I think you're ready."

"Heh? What do you mean?"

Caesar let go of her hand and stood at least 2 feet in front of her.

"N-no Caesar you said you wouldn't let go."

"Just try it. It's okay if you struggle I'll help."

"M-mm." Ichihime started moving slowly towards him and each time she got close he would move a step back.

"He's testing me?"

She blushed and kept going, accepting the task she was given by him.

Caesar's heart skipped a beat when he realized how serious she was taking this. She really wanted to learn.

As the girl was about to hold onto him she slipped.

"Ichihime!" The boy moved forward and caught her just before she could fall.

The two blushed when they realized how close their faces were.

"A-ano Caesar. G-gomen."

"I-it's okay Ichihime."

They looked away slightly and looked back at each other.

The blue-eyed teen quickly helped her up and they kept skating.

They both remained quiet the rest of the time.

As they were heading back home, Caesar stopped walking.

"Caesar?" Ichihime looked back.

"There's something I want to give you for Christmas, Ichihime."

"Heh? You didn't have to." She blushed madly.

"Please take it." He took out the box and held it out towards her.

The pink-haired girl took it shyly and began opening it. Her face grew in amazement when she saw the gifts.

"Arigato Caesar!" She placed the box down gently, on the bench they had stopped by, and hugged onto him.

"I just want to make you happy." He smiled.

"Ano.. I got you something too but it's not as good as what you got me."

Ichihime looked through her bag and pulled out a small box.

"I hope you like it. I-I made it."

She blushed as she handed it to him.

Caesar opened it to see a new eyepatch. It was similar to the one he already had except it had turquoise designs and a cute flower on the inside. He chuckled and took off the one he had on.

"I'll wear it now."

The girl's face turned red. She had never seen his complete face.

"A-ano. You look handsome without the eyepatch."

"Is that so?" He chuckled once more.

"Then would it be better if I didn't wear one?"

"Oh no no. I think you look great either way. I just." She hid her face in his chest.

The boy put on the new eyepatch.

"You're so adorable Ichihime."

He lifted her chin up gently.

"Very adorable.."

"Caesar.." Ichihime was in a daze as their faces grew close together.

He slowly leaned in and placed his lips gently against hers.

Her amber eyes were wide in surprise but, she soon returned the kiss.

After breaking the kiss, he put a hand on her face gently.

"Ichihime... I really like you.. Will you be mine?"

Ichihime covered her mouth and tears formed in her eyes.

"Y-yes!" She hugged onto him and kissed him again.

"I gladly accept Caesar!"

Caesar picked her up and spun her around in a circle.

"I'm so happy Ichihime!"

The girl giggled, "I'm glad. Now we can spend more time together."

The two looked at each other and kissed again.

Eventually they walked to the Oda residence.

The two went into the house and were greeted by a silly, nonsensical argument between a tall brunette and a blonde girl.

"Ano Nobu-Nii-sama. Ranmaru-chan."

"Ichi!" Her elder brother looked away blushing.

"Ichihime-chan. Caesar." Jeanne blinked.

The red-eyed teen looked at Caesar distastefully.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just came to drop Ichihime off."

"Mm! We went ice-skating Nii-sama. A-and also I wanted your approval. U-um.."

Nobunaga raised an eyebrow as his sister was looking for the right words to say.

"What is it?"

"Caesar is my boyfriend now."

The red eyes widened and he grabbed Caesar by his shirt.

"You've got some nerves there. You bastard."

Caesar looked up at him, a bit nervous about his reaction.

"Well I just thought.."

"Nobu-Nii-sama please don't hurt him! He's a really nice person. All he's done is take care of and support me."

"I can't accept this easily Ichi. I don't trust this guy." He tightened the grip on Caesar's shirt.

The masked teen struggled slightly. "I'm sorry I just really like her.."

"Nobu-Nii-sama! Please believe him. I really like him too!"

She tugged on her brother's shirt.

The brunette scoffed a bit, letting go of Caesar roughly.

The white-haired teen coughed slightly as he knelt on the floor.

Ichihime ran up to him and helped him.

"Are you okay Caesar?"

"Yes." He smiled lightly.

"I will let you see him but, there's a few words I would like to tell him."

He walked up the the masked teen, looking down at him.

"If you do anything to her, anything at all. I swear I'm going to kill you...I don't want anyone hurting my sister. Understand?"

Fire was silently burning in those red eyes. This was not something he should take lightly.

"I understand. I wouldn't do anything to hurt Ichihime. She's safe with me."

He looked up with a determined expression.

"Alright. Well you better get out of here. It's getting late." Nobu's atmosphere eased slightly.

"Yes. I understand."

Caesar stood up, dusting himself off and started walking to the door.

"Matte Caesar!" The pink-haired girl ran up to him.

"Hmm? What is it Ichihime."

"Please don't take my brother's words to heart. He's only trying to protect me."

"It's alright. It's always an older brother's job to protect their sister."

"Mm. I'm glad you're not upset. Merry Christmas." She smiled warmly.

"See you on Monday Caesar."

"Merry Christmas Ichihime. Also I hope you sleep well. Goodnight." The boy smiled and started walking home.

When Ichihime went back inside, her brother was fighting with Jeanne again.

"When will they stop I wonder." She giggled.

"Besides that.. I'm happy that I get to be with Caesar." The girl retreated into her room for the night.

**_Later_**

Caesar had finally gotten home from walking quite a bit. He was so happy to have mutual feelings with Ichihime. He didn't regret moving to Japan, not at all.

He unlocked the front door quietly. Everyone else had gone out for dinner.

His eyes widened as he walked inside and he dropped the keys.

"Caesar." The blonde girl was sitting on the counter, swinging her feet back and forth.

"Aphrodite...why are you here?.." The boys' blue eye looked down upon her.

"You've gotten so tall Caesar. I remember when you were about my height.

"Don't ignore me. You heard what I said. Why are you here? No one let you in.."

"You're so mean Caesar. I just wanted to say hi. I really missed you." She looked at him and pouted.

His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Don't screw around. Why the fuck are you here?..."

"I told you I wanted to say hi. You know I actually wanted to see if you wanted to go back."

"Go back?!" Caesar began laughing.

"There is no way I'm going back with a whore like you."

"Oh Caesar but you're no different. I know about all the girls who hooked up with you."

"You don't know anything..."

"Well we can have an actual relationship again unlike those girls." She giggled.

"And I'm much more beautiful."

"Ah well Aphrodite it's too late now.. You see. I have a girlfriend and she's more beautiful than you would ever be."

"Is that so Gaius? Are you just putting on a cold front against me to hide how you really feel? Is that why you keep wearing that eyepatch? Even though your scar is practically gone?"

His blue eye widened and he looked away. "Please leave...I don't need you in my life anymore.."

"I could never leave."

"Nii-chan what's going on here?"

"Nel! Look! It's that bitch!"

The twins looked at her distastefully.

"You insolent little brats..", she raised her hand to slap the younger girl.

Caesar quickly reacted and stopped her hand.

"Don't you dare touch my siblings you bitch!"

"You're no fun Caesar." She shoved him slightly and started walking out of the house giggling. "See you later. I will return." She blew a kiss at the white-haired boy.

"Why is she here?..." Caesar looked down in disbelief. "This can't be happening."

"He has a girlfriend huh? I wonder what that ball of fluff is like. It's no matter..I will get him back anyways."

The girl walked down the street, enjoying the reminiscent scent of the Christmas season. The day she took him away.


	15. Rehearsals

"Heeh really?! She's going out with that Caesar guy?!" The green-haired boy looked up at the brunette.

"Ah Saru.. Mitsu won't like this at all...I know how he feels for Ichi. But the point is, I hope that pretty boy doesn't hurt her."

Nobu rested his face on his hand.

"I won't like what?"

The two boys looked up. Hideyoshi was startled but, Nobunaga wasn't really surprised.

"Well um..you might not like this but.."

Mitsuhide looked at Hideyoshi,

"But?"

"Ichihime is dating Caesar."

The blue eyes widened in horror.

"You're kidding right? It hasn't even been a year since they met."

"Well Mitsu I heard somewhere that when you love someone, you love someone I guess.."

The brunette was explaining to him as he ate jerky.

"I guess Ichi just felt happy about this." He swallowed the food.

"Although I really don't like him. If she does then I can't do anything..."

"That kisama...he's not good for her." Mitsuhide looked away.

"Why do you think that? At least he's taking care of her." Hideyoshi was eating an apple.

"Saru are you siding with him?!"

"No of course not, I'm just saying what I think. Besides only Nobu-sama can call me Saru!"

The red-eyed boy watched as the two started arguing.

"This is getting annoying..."

**_In The Theater Club Room_**

Caesar was reciting lines from the play he had written. Ichihime had previously told him to tell the club about it. The school festival was coming up and they had to do something.

"That's amazing Caesar-senpai!" All the club members clapped as he was finishing up.

"Well I just tried my best." He rubbed his head.

"Now we need to find an eastern princess for you.. Hmm.."

The club leader was thinking.

"Ano." The members turned to see Ichihime standing in the doorway shyly.

"I came to see Caesar."

"You're welcome to come in Ichihime-chan! We were just rehearsing. Also trying to think of who can be the eastern princess."

"Arigato. Ano how is everything going?"

Caesar walked up to her and held her, "it's going great my princess."

"Heh? It sounds like he's improvising. Maybe I'll try to join in."

She thought to herself.

"I am glad you are not harmed my masked man."

"I've made it back to you safely as I said I would."

"My love. I knew you would return."

They looked at each other with a soft gaze.

The club watched in amazement. She was perfect for the role.

"Wait! Caesar-senpai! I know who can be the princess during the play!"

"Who?" He smiled.

All the members spoke in unison, "Ichihime-chan should be her! It's perfect!"

"Heh?! Me?" The pink-haired girl turned pink. "But I'm not good at.."

"It will be okay Ichihime. You'll have me around for most of it, so you shouldn't have to worry."

The masked teen looked at her happily.

"Mm. Then I'll be part of it." She kissed his cheek gently.

"They're so cute together."

"I know."

"So adorable."

The female members were squealing.

Caesar chuckled, "Then let's meet here after school every day to rehearse."

"Mm! I'm sure the play will be a success."

The next several days the two were rehearsing.

They memorized many parts and were having a good time.

Soon enough they were practicing their final lines of the play.

"My masked man!" The girl held Caesar in her lap.

"My dear..I wanted to see you again...and when I get just that..it's tragic.." He smiled weakly.

"D-don't leave me please. Your love is the only thing I ever needed.."

"I love you.."

The girl's eyes widened, "I love you too!"

The white-haired teen reached up to kiss her.

They kissed.

"I realize now that...the moments I cherished with you..were far more important than anything else.." He coughed.

"My masked man." She cried.

"Please don't cry...I just..want to...see you..smile..." The teen smiled gently as his eyes closed and hand dropped.

The girl coughed weakly.

"My masked man..I'm glad that..I spent my time with you..but I know it's not over.."

She rested on top of him, "because we will see each other in the next...life.." Her eyes closed.

"Noo! That was so sad!"

"Is that really how the play ends?!"

"It was sad but amazing!"

The club members were surprised by the ending. Some were crying and some wore a bittersweet smile.

Caesar and Ichihime sat up. The pink-haired girl was crying at the ending.

"It's so sad but beautiful Caesar."

"Aww.. don't cry. It's okay." He comforted her gently.

"Gomen..it's just so beautiful. And it was made by you too. Your writing is amazing." She sniffled and wiped her tears gently.

"I just..tried my best." He looked away blushing slightly.

Ichihime hugged onto him cutely, "I know, and that's why it's amazing Caesar."

"Thank you." He couldn't find the right words to say after the compliment, and so he couldn't help blush more.

A few members of the clothing club walked into the classroom.

"We have the costumes finished. I hope they met up to your expectations."

Everyone looked towards them to see the beautifully crafted costumes. Well for a high school club at least.

_**Note: To further explain the costumes for the play, they are basically what the outfits were in the anime!**_

"Wow this is more than amazing." Caesar was marveled by the craftwork of the costumes.

"Heh?! Those traditional robes are so pretty. They are much like a princess' gown."

Ichihime was looking at her costume. It was crafted with such elegance.

"We tried our best. It took us the whole week to finish."

The students who made them felt very delighted.

"I expected nothing less from the clothing club. You are a very talented group." Ichihime smiled warmly.

"Arigato Ichihime-chan!" They smiled and left happily to place the costumes somewhere safe.

"Ano Caesar, I can't wait for the school festival." Ichihime looked at him.

"Yeah, me neither. I'm sure it will be very wonderful." He held her close.

They snuggled before getting ready to go home.

Caesar looked out the window, watching the orange sky get slightly darker.

_I could only hope Aphrodite doesn't try anything..._


	16. The School Festival

**_Some Lemon towards the end ... (you shall see why I put the dots xD)_**

The school was bustling with students and their family members. The school festival was taking place, and many clubs had their stands set up. The play was going to start in an hour so Caesar and Ichihime were looking around, enjoying themselves. They were already in their costumes, as they wanted to be ready early.

"Caesar look at this!" The pink-haired girl ran over to a stand where they were selling all kinda of bracelets and necklaces.

Caesar followed and smiled. "Do you want to buy that?"

"A-ano I was just looking. But this bracelet would go well with the necklace you got. O-of course it don't want you to spend money on-"

The masked teen smiled and gave the shopkeeper (or student in this case) the money.

"Please keep the change I know your club needs the money."

He grabbed Ichi's hand and they kept walking.

"Caesar!" Ichihime pouted. "I told you I was only looking around. You shouldn't have to spoil me so much." She blushed madly.

"But you looked like you really wanted the bracelet, so I got it for you." He placed his hand over the mask and rubbed it slightly.

"Don't get into character so early." She pouted and looked away blushing.

"A-ano I'm gonna go put on the bracelet."

"Ahh Ichihime! Wait!" He ran after her as she walked away, ignoring him.

"Hmpf." She tried hiding her blush.

"Okay okay I won't spoil you too much just don't be mad at me please." He held her from behind.

"Baka. I'm not mad. I was just kidding." Ichihime leaned against him.

"I'm glad. I was worried for a second."

He turned her around and placed a hand on her cheek and stroked it.

"He always smells so nice. He's just amazing in general. I wonder why he chose someone like me." Ichihime thought to herself as she snuggled against his chest.

"Ichihime." Caesar smiled and stroked her hair gently.

"Caesar." Ichihime moved away gently and smiled adorably. "Why don't we keep looking around?"

"Of course!" He smiled.

"Nee-chan!" The pink-haired girl heard a voice in the distance.

"Nobukatsu!"

The little brunette ran up to her wearing a traditional yukata and a dog ear headband.

"Kyah you look so cute Nobukatsu!"

His sister placed her hands on her face and blushed.

"A-ano I'm not.." The boy blushed madly, "I-I was just looking everywhere for you guys."

"Is there something you wanted to ask?" The white-haired teen smiled.

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the cafe my class is hosting. It's also the one where Nel-chan and Bianchi-kun are helping with."

"There's no way we can refuse that." Ichihime held Nobukatsu's hands in hers.

"Lead the way my dear brother." She giggled.

"M-mm. Of course nee-chan." The boy giggled too.

"How adorable." Caesar chuckled. "Well shall we go?"

"Mm!" The siblings nodded.

"Welcome back Nii-chan!" The twins hugged their brother as he walked into the classroom cafe. They wore outfits that almost made them seem like vampires but, they were still adorable.

"I see you've been working hard." The elder brother ruffled their hair.

"Mm! We've always wanted to do this! The animes we watched made it seem so fun!"

"And it wasn't a lie! It's super fun." The twins squeaked happily.

"Kyah! Even his siblings are so adorable." The girls sitting at a table were talking amongst themselves.

"Ano anyways. Would you like anything to drink or eat?"

"I'll take the special." Caesar smiled.

"Mm! Me too." Ichihime nodded in agreement.

"Right away! Nel-chan Bianchi-kun please serve the special to them.

"Mm! Right away Nobukatsu-chan!" The twins sped off to get their orders.

"Ano Nobukatsu. Where's Nobu-Nii-san? I haven't seen him anywhere."

"He stayed at home. You know how much he hates these things. Ranmaru-chan is with him. I think she tried getting him to go but, he teased her into staying with him."

"M-mm. That's just like Nobu-Nii-sama."

"What I miss?" The tall brunette walked into the class.

"Nii-sama!" Ichihime and Nobukatsu exclaimed.

"What's up?"

"Nobukatsu told me you were at home."

"I was but..Ranmaru threatened me so I had to come.." He rubbed his head.

"It wasn't a threat! I just said you wouldn't want to miss your sister perform." Jeanne was behind him.

"Ranmaru-chan!" Ichihime held her hands in hers.

"Ichihime-chan!" The blonde smiled.

"Ano Caesar, Nii-sama, I'm going to show Ranmaru-chan around." The two girls ran off.

The two males looked at each other.

"So um...has Ichi been enjoying herself?"

"Yeah. She seems to really like the school festival."

Nobunaga sat across from him, "I hope you're taking good care of her."

"I'm trying my best." Caesar drank from the tea he got.

"You know. You're not a bad person like I thought you were.. However, I still don't want you to pressure her into anything." His eyes narrowed slightly.

"I know better than to go that low.." The blue-eyed teen looked down.

"Hey don't get all upset on me. I'm just letting you know. She's been harassed by male students before.. That's why I've been over protective." He stood up, "Even if you prove it to me, don't think I'll trust you easily, you bastard. You're still the one who took my sister so, I still don't like you."

The brunette walked out of the class.

The masked teen watched as he left, "Nobunaga isn't a bad person but...how do I prove he can trust me...?"

"Just keep being there for her of course!" The twins came back and sat with their brother.

"You're right." He smiled

**_Later_**

"Everyone start getting in your places!" The theatre club leader was prepared to start the final scenes. When suddenly Caesar came into the room, frantic.

"What happened Caesar?" Ichihime looked worried.

"The script."

"What about the script?"

"The last scenes were cut out of the script book. We can't practice before our scene is up Ichihime." He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"This is bad.."

"Oh! I have an idea!" Everyone looked at the club leader.

"Remember when we first casted Ichihime-chan?

They nodded.

"And they improvised?"

"Yeah."

"That's what you should do! Improvise! I know it sounds hard but I know you can do it! Try your best!"

Caesar and Ichihime liked the sound of that idea.

There was a girl smirking amongst the crowd, she had script pages in her hand.

"Oh Caesar wouldn't it be a shame if she forgot all her lines?" The turquoise-eyed girl giggled.

**_During the last scene _**

Caesar and Ichihime were on the stage, preparing to do the final scene. They improvised but, in the end, it turned out more emotional than the rehearsal from a few days ago.

"My masked man.." The girl coughed as she held the teen in her lap.

"How tragic..the moment I get to see you again..it ends like this." He looked up at her weakly.

"Please don't speak..you're going to waste your energy." She began to cry.

"My dear.." The masked teen smiled lightly, "I'm afraid..it is already to late.."

"Please don't leave me...you're all I have left.."

"Now I see that the moments I spent with you..were far more important than anything else. My happiness was always...there.." He coughed and reached up to touch her face.

Ichihime held his hand weakly, "Your love has always been my happiness..my masked man." She leaned down to kiss him gently. They kissed.

"I will always...love... .." The white haired teen let go of her and he rested on her lap, motionless.

The pink-haired girl was struggling, "My masked man...I know..that...this isn't the end..." Tears went down her face as she rested on him, "For surely...we will meet...in the ..next...life..." Her eyes closed.

After the play ended, the cast was in the front, bowing and waving.

The audience was emotional. Some were crying and some were amazed by the acting. They could tell that their love surpassed even the play.

Aphrodite's eyebrows furrowed and she ripped up the pages.

"That little bitch is nothing more than a fluff ball.."

**_Backstage_**

Caesar was sitting alone, waiting for the other acts to end. He was listening intently. The choir club was asked to perform and Ichihime's voice was leading them throughout the song.

"She sounds so adorable doesn't she." Caesar felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

The boy was startled and tried to push her away.

"Aphrodite why are you here?!"

"Shh keep it down..try not to make noise either.. Or do you want to mess up her singing?"

The girl smirked playfully.

"Get away from me.."

"Aww but I wanted to greet you..you've become so mean to me Caesar..." She pouted.

"I wonder why that is..."

"It was a year ago.. How long are you going to keep hating me.."

"Until you tell me why you led me o-" The teen gasped as she placed a hand over his pants.

"Led you on? I really did love you Caesar." She began rubbing him.

"Stop that.. I don't need you to do that to me."

"Oh Caesar but, you can break free if you wanted to. Of course if you want to risk her performance that is."

She slipped her hand inside his pants and stroked him.

"Y-you bitch...you did this on purpose." He moaned lightly.

The girl laughed quietly, "You're so easy Caesar. But that's what I love about you."

His eyes widened, "Stop already..that's enough..why don't you go back to Rome.."

"Tell me Caesar, why a ball of fluff? Why did you pick someone like her?

Was it to feel better about yourself?" She giggled.

"N-no I..."

"You're stuttering, so am I right?"

"..."

"Silent game huh..I wonder if you'll remain silent." She squeezed him roughly, earning a discomforting moan from him.

"Don't do that..."

"Why not Caesar? Does it hurt? Or do you like it rough?"

"I don't like it!" He tried to be as quiet as he could.

"Then tell me why your pants are getting wet."

"You bitch..."

"Men are such perverted creatures. But it's okay if it's you." She went faster and eventually he released himself unwillingly.

"Damn you..."

"Thank you." She giggled and licked off what got on her hand.

"Well looks like her song is over. I'll see you later Caesar. Ciao!" She snuck out.

"Shit..." Caesar took his coat off and placed it over his pants..

"How dare she.."

"Caesar!" Ichihime smiled and ran up to him.

"How did I do?"

"You were amazing Ichihime." He smiled lightly.

"Is something wrong Caesar?"

"Oh no it's nothing. I'm just glad everything went well for you."

"Mm! I really enjoyed performing in the play."

"Let's go change out of our costumes."

"Good idea."

Caesar quickly went to the restroom to change.

"Why is she doing this to me?"


	17. Valentine's Day Dance

**_I'm so sorry for the delay! I've been busy with school. Here's the next chapter to make up for it! It's longer so I hope that does the trick._**

Caesar and Ichihime were sitting in their homeroom class. Things had lightened up for the masked teen since the school festival. Valentine's Day was about a week away, and he had to make something for Ichihime.

"Ano Caesar. Is that a chocolate magazine?"

Caesar looked up, "Thats right. I'm looking for something to make for a certain someone." He smirked teasingly.

"Ano" The girl blushed madly, "I-in Japan it's usually the girl who gives the guy chocolate and the guys have to return the gifts on White Day."

"Well I don't mind breaking the tradition. I was used to making chocolate for those close to me."

He flashed a charming smile.

"Caesar! P-please wait until White Day."

"Why? Are you saying someone is going to give me chocolate?"

Ichihime turned red, "O-of course they are."

"I wonder who?" He looked around teasingly.

"Baka." The girl's head was steaming.

Caesar chuckled and held her hand.

"I'll make sure to wait then."

"Mm!"

"Alright class settle down." The blonde teacher walked in, with a distasteful look on his face. It was apparent that he wasn't enjoying what was about to happen.

"Charlemagne-sensei?" Ichihime blinked.

"I know it's too late for this but..we have a new student.."

Brutus looked up from his book along with Caesar.

"Come in.."

A girl with blonde hair and turquoise eyes walked in, her uniform slightly short, and a silver locket around her neck. She looked over at Caesar wearing a warm smile.

Ichihime looked at Caesar and back at Aphrodite.

"Who is that girl?" She thought to herself.

The boy looked with his eye wide in horror, "Why did she transfer here?!" He was thinking.

"This is bad..." Brutus looked at Caesar.

Aphrodite introduced herself to the class, and guys were swooning over her. They wanted her.

After being appointed to her seat, the blonde girl walked over to Ichihime and gave her a fake smile. "So you must be that new little fluff ball tagging around Caesar."

"She's not a fluff ball." Caesar stood up glaring at her.

"Well she's an adorable little thing why shouldn't I?"

"Tch.." The boy clenched his fist.

"Ano.. I don't know who you are to Caesar but, please stay away from him." Ichihime looked up at her with strong eyes.

"Oh? The ball of fluff can fight back, how adorable."

Caesar got in front of Ichihime and protected her. "I told you not to call her a ball of fluff." His eyes grew dark in anger.

"C-Caesar?" The pink-haired girl looked up at a side she had never seen before.

"Oh my how rude of you Caesar. I was only praising that such a fragile girl is willing to fight back."

"If you have nothing else to say to her then I suggest you go sit down."

The blue-eyed teen said demandingly.

"Sure sure. I don't want to break a girl like her." She giggled and went to sit.

The teacher walked over to her seat,

"In this class, I do not tolerate such behavior to other girls. If you break any of the rules I've listed then expect to go to the principal's office."

"Thanks for the lecture but I understand." She looked up at him smirking slightly.

He walked away, "This girl...what is she planning...

**_Valentine's Day_**

"I can't say I didn't expect this." Brutus looked at the mountain of chocolates on his desk.

"You are pretty popular among the girls Brutus." Caesar looked over at him smirking teasingly.

"I wonder who's fault that is. Also look who's talking." He smirked back pointing at Caesar's desk which was also stacked with chocolates.

"All I need is the one Ichihime might give me." The blue eyed teen was sparkling.

His best friend shooed away the sparkles. "I hate when you do that," he grimaced.

Caesar chuckled and gave his friend a chocolate. "Here another addition to that mountain."

"You bastard." Brutus glared at him playfully.

"Well I can't forget about my best friend. Now you owe me for white day."

"You did this on purpose!"

"Maybe I did. I thought you liked the chocolate I make."

"Damn it Caesar."

"I'm kidding. It's just how I usually give you chocolate. You don't have to repay me." Caesar ruffled his friend's hair.

"That's just like you, smooth motherfucker."

**_During Lunch_**

"Ano Caesar! Matte." Ichihime held onto him from behind as he walked down the hallway.

"Ichihime. I was looking for you." He smiled.

"I wanted to give you something." She quickly let go and took out a small box from her pocket. She held it out to him and had small bandages on her fingers.

"I tried my best. I've never made chocolate before."

"Ichihime. As long as you're here I don't need anything. But of course I would love to try the chocolate you made." He gratefully took the box and opened it.

"I hope it doesn't taste bad." The girl looked away blushing.

The white-haired teen placed one of the small chocolates in his mouth and chewed.

Ichihime blushed as she waited.

"It's delicious. I can taste the hard work you put into it." He placed a hand on hers.

"Ano I spent days trying to perfect it." She blushed trying to hide her fingers.

"You didn't have to push yourself that far Ichihime." He kissed her hand gently.

"I just wanted you to be happy Caesar. You seem kind of stressed lately. I heard chocolate can relieve it at least a little."

"But being here with you is more than enough"

"M-mm." Ichihime didn't know what to say to his kind words. She continued to blush.

"Let's eat lunch together. I've gotten quite used to using chopsticks." Caesar smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Mm! Of course!" The pink-haired girl smiled warmly, hugging onto his arm.

"Hey Ichihime. Why don't we go to the Valentine's dance tonight?"

"Mm! Sounds good."

Mitsuhide watched them pass by and looked at a little box Ichihime had given him.

"She didn't have to get this for me.."

The little box contained a note from her. It read:

_Ano I hope we can still be friends and talk to each other -Ichihime_

She was just too kind to leave him out.

**_After School_**

Caesar was packing the stuff from his locker, excited for the evening. He looked in his bag and saw a small box of chocolates. It was different than the one Ichihime had given him.

"When did this get here?" He flipped it over to see a small heart and the words "To Caesar". The teen narrowed his eyes, recognizing the handwriting.

He decided to open it, to check what it was. It seemed like plain chocolate so he was going to throw it away. However, something urged him to try one..

As he ate it, his eyes widened. It was peppermint chocolate. He tried to stop himself from eating more but he could not resist. Tears ran down his face as he kept eating them.

"Why..why do you keep torturing me this way?.." He thought to himself.

Eventually he was looking down at the empty box, filled with guilt. His lone eye looked up at the trash can in emptiness. He knew how he could make the guilt go away, even if slightly.

Caesar roughly threw the empty box into the trash and leaned over it. He placed two fingers in his mouth and shoved them down his throat, trying to make himself vomit.

It worked and he was being successful at getting rid of the guilt. But he wasn't done, he had to get it out of his system.

Ichihime heard Caesar coughing and decided to see what was going on. She saw him throwing up in the trash can.

"Could it be he really didn't like my chocolate?.. If only he said something." The girl thought to herself and ran off.

The boy stopped after catching a glimpse of familiar pink hair. He ran after her.

"Ichihime wait! Please!" He was trying to catch his breath, weak from spitting out all his energy.

"Why didn't you say something before?" The girl was crying.

Caesar's eye widened. "Please don't cry. It wasn't about you.."

"Then why were you making yourself throw up?" She wiped her tears.

"Aphrodite..she was my ex-girlfriend...but that was more than a year ago..she cheated on me."

"Heh?! She was?!" She looked up at him in shock.

"But it doesn't matter anymore because I have you now." He placed a hand on her cheek.

"Ano did you do that because she gave you chocolate?"

"...I felt guilty.. I can't do that to you Ichihime.."

The girl held onto him.

"I'll help you then Caesar. I'll always be here for you."

Caesar leaned against her and held her. Tears began running down his face.

"There there. It's okay now Caesar." Ichihime stroked his hair gently and lovingly.

"Ichihime.."

"Please be happy Caesar. We have a dance to attend to do we not?"

"You're right. What am I thinking?"

Ichihime giggled, "That's more like it."

**_Later that Evening (The Dance)_**

"Ano Caesar. I don't look that pretty do I?" Ichihime blushed and looked up at him. She was wearing an adorable pink dress so he couldn't help but look.

"You look very beautiful Ichihime." He teased her with his charming smile.

"Don't say it so casually!" She blushed.

Caesar chuckled, "As you wish my princess." He bowed gently.

"Caesar!" The girl was steaming.

"May I take this dance with you?"

"Heh? A-ano but.." She put a fist to her lips.

"Don't be afraid." He smiled and held out his hand.

"You're right." She took his hand and giggled. "Lead the way my knight."

The two walked onto the dance floor where everyone was dancing romantically and slowly. They joined in as Caesar placed his hands on Ichihime's waist, and she placed her arms around his neck.

"I haven't danced with anyone like this before Caesar." She looked at him again.

"I'm glad I could be the first then. Because I haven't really danced much like this either."

"I thought you would have. I mean you were with her before."

"She didn't really like dancing. She never went to this type of thing.."

"It must have been lonely. Going to places where couples were and you didn't get to be with her."

Caesar's eyes widened and he looked at her.

"You know me too well Ichihime. But whenever I'm with you I don't feel that way."

The girl snuggled against him, "I'll always be here Caesar."

After a while of dancing Caesar went to get drinks for himself and Ichihime.

"Oh Caesar. Who would have though I would find you here?"

"Aphrodite...I thought you hated this type of thing."

"Don't mistake me for the same girl I was. I enjoy this now." She smiled at him.

"Why did you transfer here?.."

"You're quite rude asking such a thing at a party. Maybe you should compliment me instead. I mean look", the girl pointed at the dark teal dress she wore. It was long and split at one of her legs, and it was low cut so her breasts looked like they were going to come out.

"You'll attract the wrong guys in that attire." He began getting the drinks.

"Aww I can't believe you're actually worried."

"I'm not. It's just obvious." The white-haired teen walked away from the fountain to go get a small snack for Ichihime.

The blonde girl smirked and pulled out a small vial she had hidden in her dress.

"That girl will pay for taking my Caesar away.." She thought to herself as she poured the contents into one of the cups.

The blue-eyed teen returned not too long after.

"I guess I'll thank you for keeping an eye on the drinks"

"It's no problem Caesar. Only for you."

The white-haired teen went back to Ichi and handed her one of the cups.

Aphrodite watched in anticipation as the pink-haired girl drank some of the punch. However, nothing happened. Ichihime just smiled at Caesar and kept talking to him.

"Why didn't it work!? That little bitch.." She went to get punch.

The white-haired teen drank from his cup gently. He held his head after a while.

"Caesar? Are you okay?" Ichihime quickly noticed his reaction.

He dropped the cup, feeling more and more light headed.

Mitsuhide was an expert at this type of thing so he noticed fast.

Caesar fell forward and the raven-haired teen made it on time to catch him from his fall.

"Mitsuhide!" Ichihime was surprised.

The white-haired teen looked up at the other, his sight blurry and his body trembling from the effects of whatever was in the cup.

"He's been drugged." He placed Caesar down on one of the chairs gently and picked up the cup. The teen smelled it and looked back at Ichihime.

"Date rape drugs.. Although it's used for what the name suggests..there's no other solution as to why his body reacted like this."

"A-ano will he be okay?" She was patting Caesar's back while looking at Mitsuhide.

"He just needs rest. We need to figure out who did it."

"Mm. I think I have an idea." The amber eyed girl looked towards Aphrodite who was minding her own business.

The masked teen stood up and went to the bathroom, trying to keep his balance.

"Caesar!" His best friend ran over to him.

"What's wrong?"

His lone eye met Brutus' eyes and he kept walking.

"He doesn't look too good.."

"Ano I think it was Aphrodite."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was her. I'm going to go check on him."

Mitsuhide protected Ichihime as Aphrodite walked over to them.

"I saw you staring. You think it was me don't you."

"Who else would target Caesar?" The pink-haired girl was determined.

Aphrodite giggled, "You're so adorable," She turned to face the raven-haired teen. "Why are you protecting her? Are you in love with her?"

Mitsuhide looked away. "I just want her to be happy.."

"Mitsuhide.." Ichihime looked up at him.

"Aww you still have feelings for him. Poor Caesar."

When Brutus walked in the bathroom, he found his friend trying to throw up.

"Caesar stop! You're not supposed to do that with drugs in your system!" He tried to stop him. "Please Caesar."

The other teen was coughing and looked back at his friend.

"Brutus.." He was panting.

"It's okay now. Please calm down." The green-haired teen helped him rest against a wall as Ichihime walked in.

"Caesar!" She hugged onto him.

"Ichihime.."

"Are you feeling better?" She placed a hand on his face gently.

"I didn't expect this to happen.."

"Mm.. Me neither. But I'm glad nothing happened to you." The girl sighed in relief.

"Why do I have a feeling she tried to do this to Ichihime.." Caesar thought to himself as he nuzzled her hand.

The rest of the night the couple tried to enjoy themselves. Eventually the effects of the drug went away and the white-haired teen was feeling better.

Aphrodite was furious that things didn't go as she planned. She was definitely going to try to get him back.

"I hope you had fun Ichihime." He smiled

"Mm! It was really fun dancing with you Caesar." She smiled back.

The teen leaned in to kiss her and she accepted it.

They kissed for a while before Ichihime had to go inside her house.

"Goodnight Caesar."

"Goodnight Ichihime.

"Please take care of yourself and be careful Caesar.." The girl looked out the window and watched as he left.


	18. Close Relationships

The next week was hell for both Caesar and Ichihime. Both were stressed out from Aphrodite's act. She wouldn't stop tormenting Ichihime during class. And of course she wouldn't stop bothering Caesar.

"How could you stand being in this boring class?"

"How did you even get my number you stalker?.."

Aphrodite texted Caesar during class. He really wasn't in the mood for anything like that.

"Aw Caesar. Well I have my ways. I'm not stalking you. I just miss you."

The boy grimaced as he looked at his phone.

"Stop saying things like that it's creepy. Why don't you just go back to that lover of yours?"

"He cheated on me. It was so rude of him."

"You're one to talk...or did you forget you cheated on me."

"You're such a tease Caesar."

Ichihime took Caesar's phone and texted her, "Leave him alone you bitch."

Aphrodite looked at the message in amusement.

"What a foolish girl."

"Detention during lunch Aphrodite." The teacher looked at her.

"What did I do?!"

"No texting in class or have you forgotten.

"Whatever."

Ichihime giggled lightly and Caesar's chuckle joined.

**_During lunch_**

Ichihime was walking down the hall to meet with Caesar.

"Hey fluff ball."

Ichihime stopped and turned, "What do you want?..and it's Ichihime."

"Oh sorry Ichihime. Anyways I have a secret to share with you."

"I don't want to hear it." She turned to keep walking.

"I was his first."

Ichihime's amber eyes widened.

"His first?"

"That's right. He made love to me. He told me that he loved me so much. But then he got possessive. I had to get away fast so I turned to my good friend Claudius, and ended up sleeping with him. Caesar isn't the good boy you think he is."

"What are you saying?.."

"He's using you. He just wants to pretend that never happened. Poor thing you're so innocent."

"You're lying.."

"How much do you know about him? Has he told you about that eyepatch?"

"!"

"Told you. There's a reason he's not telling you."

"I haven't asked..."

"You're so persistent."

"I just.."

"You don't have to believe me. I'm only saying the truth, fluff ball. It's on you." She turned away and walked.

"Caesar..." Ichihime looked down in disappointment.

"Did I really go in this relationship without thinking about it?..."

"Ichihime!" Caesar ran over to her and smiled.

"I was looking everywhere for you."

"Ano I was on my way"

"Let's go eat." He smiled.

As they ate, Ichihime didn't know what to say or do. Eventually she put her food down deciding not to eat anymore.

"Are you okay?"

"Mmm I'm fine..I'm not really hungry."

"You need to eat Ichihime. You can get sick if you don't."

"I know that. I mean..I-I know."

"Ah. Forgive me. I didn't mean to sound demanding Ichihime.."

"It's okay Caesar.."

The two kept eating quietly.

**_After school (walking home)_**

Caesar held Ichihime's hand and she was hesitant about gripping it.

"Ano Caesar.." The girl stopped walking.

"What is it?"

"I think we need time apart for a while.." Tears formed in her eyes.

His eyes widened slightly.

"Did I do something wrong.."

"No it's not about you..it's just Aphrodite..she's making things too overwhelming for me.."

"I understand what you mean.."

"She told me that..you got possessive of her."

"That's not! That bitch..."

"Ano I don't want you to hurt so I want to take time off...I just want her to go away.."

"Ichihime.."

"Please Caesar. Don't worry about me.."

The girl ran off as tears streamed behind her.

"Ichihime..." His eyes widened in disbelief and he stood there, tears going down his face.

_I said it wouldn't happen again..._

He walked home.

**_A Few Days Later_**

Ichihime looked over at Caesar's desk wondering why he hasn't showed up to school.

"Maybe I made the wrong decision..Caesar.." She looked out the window almost crying.

"Caesar please you have to get up..you have to go to school." The green-haired boy was knocking on the door.

"Leave me alone..I'll go when I feel like it."

"That idiot..he's not taking his medicine again.." He thought to himself as he slammed the door open.

"Get the hell up or I'll make you."

"What are you gonna do about it? Hit me?"

"Maybe I will."

"Go ahead. I don't care."

"Idiot! She wanted time off not a break up, she's not like all those girls who say that. She really wanted the time off. Who wouldn't when your crazy ex-girlfriend is tormenting everyone who gets near you!"

"Ichihime..."

"Please you have to go to school..make up to her."

Augustus walked into the room, a bit frantic.

"Gaius you need to come with me to Rome."

"Dad.. What happened?"

"Your mother overdosed on something. She's in the hospital right now but, Livia told me she wanted to see you."

"But I can't just leave Ichihime.."

"Gaius please.. You'll see her when you return. Better yet you can skype her."

"...Okay..."

He stood up getting ready.

"We'll be back next week. It's just for now."

Aphrodite was watching quietly from a tree nearby.

"He's going back to Rome is he?..perfect" she licked her lips in a devilish smirk.

**_Later_**

"Caesar!" Ichihime knocked on the door and Brutus answered.

"Ichihime.."

"Ano Brutus-san is Caesar here?" She was panting.

The boy shook his head. "He had to go to Rome for an emergency."

The girl's eyes widened.

"When will he come back?!"

"Next week."

"Is there any way I can contact him?"

"I can give you his skype email."

"Arigato."

"It's no problem."

"Ano if I may ask, what happened?"

"His mom is in the hospital."

"Oh my..I hope she gets better. But how come she's not with them?"

"His parents divorced when he was eleven years old. The twins hate her for leaving but, Caesar couldn't let go. He's not one to hate people."

"Ano..how is he doing?"

"He thought you broke up with him so he wasn't taking care of himself."

"That baka...he was supposed to take care of himself. As soon as he gets back I'll clear the misunderstanding."

"You're too kind Ichihime, but I like that."

"Mm! If I can't reach him please tell him that I'm not mad." The girl left.

"I have a really bad feeling about this..please be careful over there Caesar.."

**_Next Day (a hospital in Rome)_**

"Mom I came to see you." Caesar looked at his mother who was sitting up on the hospital bed.

"Oh Gaius. I'm so happy to see you." She smiled softly.

"What happened?" He took her hands in his.

"Forgive me..I thought I would feel good.." The blue-eyed woman looked away.

"Please don't do this to yourself. I was so worried." Tears ran down her son's face, he never imagined she would do something like this.

"I won't anymore.. I promise."

Caesar hugged her and her eyes widened.

"My son..I haven't seen you in so long," she hugged onto him, "I was worried that you had forgotten about me."

"That's not possible mom. That would never happen."

He moved slightly and wiped her tears as she began to cry.

"You're just like your father." She smiled.

Augustus watched from the door with a bittersweet smile.

"Gaius..I'll have to tell you sooner or later." He thought to himself.

After a while, Caesar and Augustus went home.

The teen threw himself on his bed and picked up his phone. He saw a missed skype call alert.

"Ichihime!" He thought to himself. He didn't expect her to contact him. Caesar quickly unlocked his phone and called her back.

"Caesar!" Ichihime blinked adorably as she answered. She sounded excited.

"Ichihime. I'm sorry I left without telling you."

"Mm." She shook her head."Brutus-san told me everything. So it's okay, at least we're talking right now." A warm smile formed across herself.

"I'm glad Ichihime." He smiled.

"Ano. I'm sorry about what happened last week. I just wanted to tell you that we're still together."

"Ah. Brutus told me the same thing. So I overreacted."

"Baka! You need to eat more. I can tell you lost weight."

"Don't worry Ichihime I will."

The two talked for a few more hours before finally hanging up and going to sleep.

Aphrodite watched from a tree silently.

"My plan failed. Oh well. It's time to switch to plan B. It will be successful my dear Caesar." She jumped off disappearing into the night.


	19. Obsession and Possession

**_I'm not one to use curse words however, this might as well be the most fucked up chapter in the fanfic. I'm so sorry.. It had to happen though._**

"Maybe she'll like something like this." Caesar was looking through the many souvenirs they had at a Roman gift shop. There were many post cards with pictures ranging from the Vatican to ancient ruins of Roman cities. They also had key-chains and mugs; things like that.

A thing that caught the boy's eye was a hairpin. It had a beautiful red flower and it had a silver jewel in the center that glowed under the light.

"This would look so beautiful on her.." The teen thought to himself. It hadn't even been two days since he left, but he wanted to make sure he got his beloved something from his travel.

"Fancy meeting you here Caesar." A familiar voice spoke to him.

"I'm not even going to ask anymore.."

"You're so mean Caesar."

"Well maybe if you stopped bothering me then I wouldn't be." The teen kept looking through more souvenirs.

"You know that fluff ball looked so bummed when I told her I was your first."

"You what?!"

"Well it's the truth I was." She giggled.

"She wasn't supposed to know that.." Caesar bought the hairpin and other things he got for his siblings and Brutus.

"And why not? Why are you hiding the truth?" The girl smirked lightly.

"It's not about hiding it. It just should have never happened..."

"Aww but Caesar I thought it was fun."

"'That wasn't supposed to happen, my emotions took control of me.' Explain that then Aphrodite..it's not much different.."

"I'm surprised you still remember that conversation Caesar." She smiled warmly.

"That's not the point... The point is..you're just a whore and that's it." He walked out of the shop.

"Like you're any different. I know you slept with some of those girls."

"You don't know anything..."

"You always say that when you're trying to hide something. Also your lips curl."

"Shut up.."

"I don't want to."

"Then I'm leaving."

Caesar kept walking and the obsessive girl followed behind him, talking the whole time.

"I told you to stop calling her a fluff ball."

"But it's so fun. She's so cute and she really is a ball of fluff." The girl grabbed the hairpin from his bag.

"Give that back!" He began chasing her.

"Make me!" She giggled.

"This isn't a game.." He was growing dark with anger.

The girl smirked, "You either win or lose so it technically is Caesar."

The teen pinned her against a wall.

"I told you to give it back you bitch..." His eye glowed a light blue color for a split second.

"You're so possessive of her. It's disgusting." She reached to place a hand on his face.

He slapped it away without hesitation.

"Don't touch me you slut."

"Oh? Learning new words are we Caesar?"

The teen scoffed and moved away slightly, "why am I letting you bother me..you're a waste of my ti-"

His words were cut off as she kissed him. The teen struggled for a bit and she forcefully placed her tongue in his mouth, slipping a pill in. Caesar's eye widened as he felt something go down his throat. He pushed her away.

"What did you do?!" He felt his head spinning, and he coughed hoping it would come back up.

"I didn't do anything. I just wanted you to relax a bit."

The teen felt his whole body shut down and his eyes closed. He fell in her lap.

The girl stroked his hair, "Have sweet dreams Caesar." She looked at him, blushing warmly and she placed a tender kiss on his lips.

"You look so cute when you're asleep." She giggled.

**_A Few Hours Later_**

Caesar was slowly waking up from what seemed like an eternity to him.

"Why is it so dark?" He thought to himself before realizing he was blindfolded with a black handkerchief. A familiar smell came to his nose. It was the smell of vanilla and cinnamon. Only one person he knew smelled like that.

"Aphrodite! What the hell?!" He began struggling and another realization came to him. He was tied up to a bed.

"Oh Caesar I didn't expect you to wake up so early. You really are headstrong." Her voice sounded loving but somewhat excited.

"Untie me right now!"

"I'm not really done so I'm afraid I can't." She examined his body and ran a hand down his chest.

"You seem to have lost weight Caesar. Did something happen?"

The boy gasped, "Where are my clothes?!"

"You're so perceptive when blindfolded."

"What are you trying to do..."

"I really missed you Caesar. You've grown a lot, in everything." She rubbed him teasingly.

"Stop! I can't allow this!"

"Why not? You're tied up. You can't do anything. Please just let me love you." The girl kissed his chest and trailed down.

"Aphrodite stop it...I have a girlfriend." He gasped once again.

"I'm better than her.." She began licking a certain part.

"Please just stop!" He moaned in discomfort.

"Do you hate me Caesar?"

"Yes.. I do...when you do things like this.." He gasped and moaned as she began pleasing him with her mouth.

"Are you sure? That's not what your body is saying."

"Don't go there please! I don't need your pleasure."

"I love when you beg Caesar. It turns me on."

"Because you're a psychotic bitch.." The teen tried to hold his moan.

The girl smirked and bit down, earning a scream from the teen.

"Did it hurt?"

Caesar was panting, "No it didn't..."

"It will hurt more if you tell me that again Caesar. That's how I feel when you say those things." She placed a hand on herself and kept pleasing him as well.

"Stop..." He was panting, trying to make himself hang in there. He wasn't going to give up, not when he has Ichihime.

The girl eventually moved away and he felt her sit on him.

"No! Stop! Get off me!" He tried to struggled more.

"Oh but Caesar you feel so amazing and big. I'm sure if you did this to her she would break." She gasped in pleasure. This was not the Aphrodite he knew anymore. She was pure insanity.

"Shut up!" He moaned and continued to struggle. Aphrodite was enjoying the sensation.

"You're so amazing Caesar! I love you so much!" She leaned down and kissed his neck.

"Aphrodite.." He gasped wanting her to stop.

"I'll let you go if you please me Caesar," she whispered in his ear, "I also won't tell a word of this to anyone." She licked his ear and he once again groaned in discomfort.

The white-haired male nodded in uncertainty.

"Good." She smiled and removed the cloth around his tied wrists.

The teen tried pushing her off to escape the situation.

"Not so fast Caesar." She put a finger to his lips. "If you leave now I'll send that fluff ball a picture of us, using your phone."

"You've gone so low Aphrodite..you're blackmailing me now.."

The girl kissed him and bit his tongue.

Caesar winced at what she had just done. "You bitch.." A small stream of blood ran down the corner of his lip.

Aphrodite licked it off.

"Of course I am. Yours I mean." She giggled.

"Is that so?"

"That's what I said." She gasped as he flipped her over so he was on top.

"How did he..he's blind folded." She thought to herself as she was bewildered.

"Then I'll treat you as such." He smirked lightly with the blindfold on and went inside her roughly. He was not being gentle at all.

The girl gasped in pain and pleasure.

"C-Caesar.." She held onto him trying to endure it and he pushed her down.

"You don't need my comfort..after all you said you're my bitch..."

The teen wore a sinister grin. His other personality had taken over. How lucky she is that she does not have to see the hatred burning in his eyes.

After a while of doing as he pleased, Caesar stopped and took off the blindfold.

"That was so good Caesar..." She panted with a psychotic and flushed smile on her face.

The teen was getting dressed. "Don't come looking for me Aphrodite..." He put the eyepatch back on.

"Why not?" She cleaned herself up.

"Because...I don't want to do such things and then do the same to someone pure like her.."

"I don't care if you have her."

"I mean it you bitch...there's nothing between us anymore.." He picked up his stuff and left her apartment, feeling extremely guilty inside...

"Forgive me Ichihime...I'm a horrible boyfriend.."

He walked home.

"I knew he would come back." She giggled. "I'm not done with you yet Caesar. Not until that little fluff ball is gone."

**_Meanwhile_**

"Heh?!" Ichihime turned red as Chacha and Jeanne were having the female sex talk with her.

"You haven't?!" Chacha shook her gently,

"A-ano I-I don't think I'm ready for that." The pink-haired girl turned red.

"Besides Nobu-Nii-san would be furious if he found out."

Jeanne turned red, "Well he.."

"Oh Jeanne-chan don't tell me you and Nobunaga-sama have- kyahhh!" Chacha was blushing.

Jeanne nodded, her face steaming.

"H-he was really gentle."

"Oh my!" Chacha and Ichihime looked at each other.

"A-ano Chacha what about you and Hideyoshi?" The amber-eyed girl blushed.

"I um.. That would be too much information now wouldn't it?" She turned a bright red.

"Please do tell!" Jeanne wanted to know after being put on the spot.

"It's more like a daily routine now." The girl hid her face on her desk.

Ichihime steamed almost passing out.

"What is? Chacha?" The green-haired boy walked in.

"Hideyoshi!" The girl burned up.

"You okay Chacha?"

"I um uh.." The girl kissed her boyfriend and dragged him away.

"Chacha." The boy followed in a daze.

"Oh I almost forgot! I had to meet Nobunaga at the arcade. I'll see you later Ichihime-chan!" The blonde stood up and left.

Ichihime looked at her lock screen on her phone. It was of Caesar kissing her cheek and she was smiling warmly at the camera.

"My first time huh..I wonder what that would be like." The girl was in a daze.

"Caesar.." She blushed lightly.

_Will it hurt as they say?_

_**Poor Ichi! At least the end of the chapter was lighter!**_


	20. Revelations

On the plane ride back to Japan, things were quiet between father and son. Caesar was quiet the last few days of the trip to Rome. Augustus knew he was hiding something, but he did not ask because his son seemed to be in a bad mood. Augustus could tell by his face that he was disgusted by something.

"Just know that you'll get to see Ichihime again. I know she's been on your mind."

"Mm.." The teen was looking down at the food, he wasn't in the mood at all.

Augustus ruffled his hair, "Don't give me that. You need to eat or else she's going to keep scolding you. You'll look better when you do."

"I know..sorry about that. I was just thinking." He kept picking at his food and looked out the window.

"Ichihime.."

**_Later_**

The two arrived at the airport. Brutus and the twins were waiting and also an unexpected person; Ichihime.

"Caesar!" She ran up to him and hugged him almost making him fall over.

"I-ichihime!" He blushed and held her, although a bit hesitantly.

The girl took notice of his action but disregarded it.

"Ano gomenasai. I didn't mean to make you worry before you left."

"It's okay Ichihime. Please don't worry about it. You did nothing wrong.."

"M-mm I'm just glad I get to see you again Caesar." She smiled warmly.

The boy smiled lightly, feeling his chest hurt slightly. She was so happy and he had done something unforgivable. Maybe Aphrodite was right, maybe he wasn't pure enough to be with Ichihime. Their relationship was supposed to be about commitment and fidelity but, he messed it all up. He couldn't bare looking her in the eyes.

"I'm glad too Ichihime."

"Caesar please eat more. I can tell you lost weight.. I'm worried about you." The pink-haired girl snuggled into his chest.

"I promised you I would and I'll keep that promise."

"I trust you Caesar." She held onto him more.

"Ichihime, I don't deserve your trust," he thought to himself as he smiled lightly.

"Caesar...what the hell happened?" Brutus thought in concern. He figured Aphrodite must have followed him. Only she has been able to make his best friend feel such a way. Whenever Caesar sees the blonde girl, nothing but pain follows.

"Nel. I'm worried about Nii-chan." Bianchi looked at her with worry.

"Mm.. I'm worried too.. I just wonder what happened to him.."

The twins held onto Brutus more.

"Why don't we go home? It's been a long day, I'm sure you want to rest."

Augustus spoke to them.

"Ano can I go with you guys, I want to spend more time with Caesar." The girl asked cutely.

"I don't th-" the white haired teen was cut off.

"Of course you can Ichihime, I'm sure Gaius would love that." The blonde male smiled.

"Mm! Arigato Caesar-san." Ichihime bowed.

"No need to be so formal. Augustus is fine." He chuckled.

Caesar sighed and looked away,

"What do I say?...I don't even know what to tell her.." He thought to himself.

**_Later during dinner_**

The teen was looking at his food. It was his favorite Italian meal yet he still wasn't in the mood to eat. He blushed and looked up as Ichihime put food in his mouth.

"Mm?" He started chewing.

"If you don't eat then I'm going to have to make you Caesar." The girl looked determined, causing the white-haired boy to blush even more.

She kept feeding him.

Augustus and Brutus looked at each other in a slight bit of fear.

"Women are scary aren't they?"

"Nee-chan is scary! Nee-chan is scary!" The twins were exclaiming in excitement.

Caesar chuckled lightly and Ichihime looked up in surprise. He hadn't laughed at all since he returned.

"Caesar?"

"You're so adorable Ichihime." He fed her some of the food.

"Mm?!" The girl turned red and chewed cutely.

"Well there he goes with his teasing." Brutus shrugged.

"At least that's back."

"Yeah!"

The twins giggled.

"Ahh young love." Augustus was sparkling.

"Not you too..." Brutus shooed away the sparkles.

"I'm glad to see you smiling Caesar. You always told me I look better with a smile. I think you do too." Ichihime took his hands in hers.

"Ichihime." Caesar was amazed by her words.

"Please be happy. It always makes me feel better." She kissed his cheek gently.

"Forgive me..Ichihime.." He smiled lightly.

"I didn't mean to make you worry."

"You didn't. I just want to see you happy,"

It was quiet for the rest of the time they had dinner.

Ichihime began to think she had done something wrong.

"Maybe he's still upset about me wanting to take time off..."

After dinner, Caesar decided to accompany Ichihime on her walk home since, it was already too late for her to be alone.

"Ano.. How was your trip to Rome?"

"It was good. I got to see my mother. She was doing better by the time I got there."

"I'm glad.. D-did you have fun though?"

"Yeah I did. I actually got you something. Let me get it." Caesar looked through his jacket and pants and became frantic.

"Caesar? Is something wrong?"

"It's not in here. I could have sworn I brought it with me." He kept looking and Ichihime saw his phone light up.

"A-ano it's okay. Please don't worry. I'm sure it's still at home or something. You can give it to me later."

"But.."

"It really is okay Caesar I promise."

"Ichihime.."

The two kept walking to their destination.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" The girl suddenly stopped walking.

"What do you mean Ichihime?" He stopped walking as well.

"You've been quiet. It's not a bad thing but you usually tease me or your siblings."

"But what makes you think I'm hiding something." He smiled nervously, his lips curling slightly.

"That's what makes me think so Caesar. Your lips...ano you can tell me anything..it won't bother me."

"'You always say that.' 'Your lips curl when you lie.'" The words Aphrodite had previously told him rung in his head. He held his head, hoping the words would go away from his mind. There was a sound as his phone fell out of his pocket.

He looked down to see Ichihime's small hand pick up the phone.

The girl's eyes widened in disbelief as she saw the lit screen. Caesar looked down to see what she was looking at. It was a picture of him blindfolded, with Aphrodite on top of him. The picture was sent to him from an unknown number. His heart froze and eyes widened as he saw it.

"I-ichihime...it's not what it-" He made a small noise as the girl gathered her courage, and slapped him hard. His face was turned to the side.

"What happened to you Caesar?..I waited for you..I was scared about my first time..and you were over there..enjoying it..." Tears were streaming down her face.

"No Ichihime..that's not what I..."

"Maybe I was right to spend time away from you...you still love her.."

His eyes widened, "That's not...I don't love her..."

"Then was she right that you only use girls?!"

"No I..I don't!"

"Where's the Caesar I know? What did you do to him?..." She ran off after placing her hands over her face.

The teen stood there for a while with his eyes wide. "What have I done?..." He thought to himself almost falling to his knees... until he heard a familiar scream from the distance.

"Ichihime!" He quickly stood up straight and ran towards the direction she had run off to.


	21. Ichihime's Resolve

"Aww you're so cute why don't you come home with us?"

"We won't bite."

Ichihime was backing up against a wall in an alley. When she ran off, some guys started following her. She was afraid. At this rate, she could end up getting raped. And her first time; ruined.

"Please leave me alone," her voice was trembling in fear. She didn't know what to do. The guys were surrounding her, almost pressing themselves against her.

"But you look so cute, who wouldn't want a taste of you." One of them reached to touch her thigh, and slid his hand up slowly.

"Y-yamete!" She gasped and shut her eyes tightly. She felt the hand stop and she opened her eyes slowly. Caesar was there, handling all three of them on his own. Tears streamed down her face, she didn't think he would come for her.

"Don't touch her again!" Caesar glared at them and they ran off. He turned to face Ichihime, his expression growing with worry.

"Are you okay?"

"Arigato.." She looked away slowly and started walking.

"Wait please.." He grabbed her wrist gently.

"Please let go of me..." Ichihime kept looking down.

"Please.." Caesar pulled her close and held her against him.

"L-let me go! Caesar! Let me go!" The girl was hitting his chest repeatedly, hoping he would stop.

"I won't let you go.." He kept holding her, enduring every hit.

She kept crying, "Why?..Why don't you let me go?..I thought I wasn't..good enough."

"That's not true.." He stroked her hair. "You're too good for someone like me," tears formed in his eyes.

"Caesar..please don't say that..." She looked up at him and held his face.

"Ichihime..." He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

Both were crying into the kiss. Ichihime didn't know what to believe anymore, and Caesar did not want to lose her. They held each other close as the kiss persisted. After they stopped, they started walking.

"Ano Caesar.."

"Hmm?"

"Let's break up.."

"Yeah..it's for the best.."

"Mm.."

"I hope everything will be good for you. Future and everything."

"Same to you Caesar."

The rest of the walk was quiet. After they both got home, they broke down.

Caesar was laying in bed, looking out the window.

"Ichihime.." He thought to himself as he tried to sleep. He knew it was his fault. He had it coming and yet he hoped that it wouldn't happen. He picked up his phone and went through his messages. Just how did she manage to send a picture and when did she take it. She lied about her promise.

"Hold on.." A realization struck him. "This is what she wanted..Ichihime to distant herself from me..so I could go back to her..." He threw the blanket over himself. "But why would she go to such lengths.. Why can't she leave me alone?!"

**_Meanwhile_**

Ichihime was laying in bed, her eyes were swollen from crying. She really didn't want to break up with Caesar but, she was left with no other choice.

"Caesar..." She looked at her phone's lock screen again. Tears formed yet again in her eyes.

"Why can't she leave you alone?.."

"Maybe she wanted to break us up. But then, if she loved him then why did that happen at the dance?.."

The girl fell asleep quickly, feeling fatigued from crying.

Ichihime really didn't know what to think. After what Aphrodite told her, she was uncertain. However, she definitely knew one thing.

Aphrodite knew how to make him vulnerable to her temptation.

**_A Few Days Later_**

Caesar was sitting in his homeroom class, reading a book. He would turn to look at Ichihime every once in a while. Every time she noticed his presence, he would turn around and keep reading.

Ichihime couldn't concentrate at all. She kept feeling the masked teen's gaze and blushed lightly.

"Caesar..." She couldn't help but cry quietly, while hiding her face in the book she read.

**_During Lunch_**

"Ano Caesar.." Ichihime walked up to the teen who was eating lunch alone on the rooftop.

"Ichihime.." He turned his head slightly to see.

"I need to talk to you." She sat next to him.

"What is it?"

"I want to know what happened when you were in Rome." She was determined.

"I guess I can't hide it from you any longer. I've been meaning to tell you though."

She held his hands in hers gently, "Please tell me."

"Well I was at the gift shop trying to buy you something.." He kept explaining the story to her, his face filled with disgust and guilt.

Ichihime covered her mouth in horror. "Caesar.." Tears formed in her eyes.

"Please don't cry Ichihime.."

"So she blackmailed you into doing it..but she still sent you the threat."

"Yeah...that's why I was shocked when you found out."

"Ano but you could have told me before..then it wouldn't have led to this."

"I was afraid you would hate me for it.."

"Of course I wouldn't hate you Caesar. Even now, I can't. Especially since you rescued me the other night. All you've done is help me."

"But your trust..I ruined it.."

"I still trust you Caesar. I mean you told me the truth right now."

"Ichihime..." He held her close.

"C-Caesar." She blushed.

"You really are too kind to someone like me."

"Ano but, I just want to make my boyfriend happy."

"I-ichihime," his eyes widened.

"As long as you promise me not to do that again..then I forgive you." She looked up at him and held out her pinky adorably.

"I promise." He chuckled lightly and took her pinky in his.

Ichihime rested against him gently.

"I love you..Ichihime." He stroked her hair gently.

The girl's eyes widened as she blushed madly.

"Ano I-I love you too." She hid her face in his chest.

"I won't let that happen again.."

"Caesar.."

"Why don't we go to my house? Maybe we can bake a cake or something."

"Mm! It sounds like a good idea." The two leaned against each other for the rest of lunch time.

**_Later_**

"Nee-chan! We knew you'd be back!" The twins hugged onto Ichihime.

The girl giggled, "Of course. I could never stop seeing the adorable twins." She ruffled their hair gently.

"Nii-chan was always waiting for you to return. He would make cakes and sometimes even say lines from his masked man script."

"And we mean lines directed to the Eastern princess."

"Nel! Bianchi! Don't tell her that!" The teen turned red.

"Why not? You're always teasing us and nee-chan."

"It's time we got our revenge."

"Oh my. Maybe I should get my revenge too." Ichihime giggled and winked at Caesar playfully.

"Ichihime!" He turned red and went to the fridge to get a slice of cake.

The girl stopped and went with him, "I think I would like a slice of cake too, it sounds good right now. With milk too."

Caesar chuckled at her comment.

"You're so adorable when you say things like that."

"Heh? But I'm not trying to be adorable." She blushed.

"You are to me." He smiled.

Ichihime gave up and sat at the table. She could not compete against him when it came to his words. She smiled realizing she really missed this. Even if he made her blush or faint, she still had fun being with him.

He smiled at her as he placed a plate in front of her and a glass of milk.

Ichihime looked at the slice of cake and got her fork to try it. Her eyes instantly watered as she remembered the flavor she hadn't tasted in weeks.

"Please don't cry Ichihime," he smiled and leaned towards her, placing something on her hair.

"Heh? What did you put on my hair?"

"It's what I bought you when I was in Rome."

The girl used her phone to see the hairpin he had put.

"It's so pretty." Ichihime's eyes lit up.

"I tried getting you the best thing I saw at the gift shop. I know it's not much but.."

"Mm!" She shook her head, "It's the thought that counts. Also I really love hair accessories." She smiled.

After eating cake, the two went up to Caesar's room. Ichihime sat on his bed as he threw himself on it.

"Ano you shouldn't lay down after eating something."

"I know. I just feel so comfortable when you're around." He smiled.

The girl turned to face him and looked at his lips. She turned back slightly and blushed madly.

"You always have your way with words Caesar."

"Does it bother you?" He chuckled, "Or do you like it?"

"You're always such a tease." She giggled. "I like when you do that, otherwise it wouldn't be Caesar anymore." She turned around to face him, and leaned down gently, her lips close to his.

"Ichihime..you always accept me as I am." He looked up at her and pulled her down gently into a kiss.

The girl quickly kissed him back and rested on top of him.

The kiss grew more passionate and Caesar licked her bottom lip gently, asking for entry.

Ichihime opened her mouth gently and he began exploring with his tongue.

The two were panting slightly as they grew more intimate. The girl broke the kiss gently after a while and she held his face.

"Caesar.." She panted.

"What is it Ichihime?" He panted as well.

She pushed him down gently, "I want to help you forget what happened in Rome."

"I-ichihime." His eyes widened and he blushed at her resolve.

The girl blushed and leaned down, "You're _MY_ boyfriend not hers."

Caesar looked up at her in amazement.

Ichihime's heart was pounding,

"Am I really ready for this?"


	22. Comfort

Ichihime looked up at Caesar who was now on top of her. Both of them were nude but covered by a blanket. Her hands were trembling, she was afraid. She didn't know what to think, she just wanted to help her boyfriend get over what happened in Rome.

"Are you sure about this Ichihime?" The boy blushed lightly, he didn't want to do anything that would hurt her.

"Mm. P-please continue." The girl looked down shyly.

Caesar listened to Ichihime and let one of his hands trail down gently to her chest.

"Her skin is so soft.." He thought to himself. He definitely did not want to taint her.

She squeaked lightly as she felt his hand on her breast.

"C-Caesar"

She looked up blushing but, she wasn't uncomfortable, not when he was being so gentle with her.

"Is this okay?" The masked teen whispered gently.

"Mmm. I hope they're not too small.." She looked away.

He chuckled, "Don't worry about it. You're beautiful just the way you are Ichihime."

Ichihime felt her face redden. He never stops being so smooth with her, no matter what the circumstance.

After a while, Caesar began kissing her neck gently. Ichihime moaned lightly as he enjoyed her warm skin. She had never felt such pleasure in her life. Slowly she began thinking she was ready for the deed.

The blue-eyed teen started getting more aroused and couldn't help exploring her body. He placed his hand on her thigh and stroked it gently.

The girl gasped and moaned and as his hand went up her leg, she started remembering the night she was almost assaulted.

"Iie!" She stopped his hand from going any further.

"Ichihime.." Caesar felt bad for letting his arousal take control.

"Gomenasai." The girl snuggled into his chest as tears streamed down her face.

"Please don't apologize Ichihime. I got you." He rested next to her and held her close.

"Caesar.. I was scared." She hid in his chest more.

"I thought you weren't going to come."

"Shh..it's okay now. I promise." He stroked her hair gently.

"I'm sorry..I promised I was going to help you forget but I.."

"I'll wait for you Ichihime. I don't want to rush anything with you. I want to make sure you're ready for this."

"Arigato." She sniffled and smiled lightly.

"You're so patient with me Caesar."

"That's because I love you very much." He kissed her forehead gently.

Ichihime blushed, "I love you too." She snuggled again, trying to keep warm.

The two fell asleep after Ichihime calmed down.

**_Next Morning_**

Ichihime woke up, sitting up in bed, yawning. She was going to lay back down when her hand touched something soft. The girl turned to see Caesar who was still asleep, her hand was on his hair.

"Heh? I ended up sleeping at his house." She blushed madly remembering what had happened the night before.

"We almost." The girl hid her face in her hands. She told herself she would be ready but, in the end she wasn't. She didn't think he would be so patient about that either.

The teen shuffled in bed slightly. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed in discomfort. Ichihime knew he was having a bad dream.

"Caesar..it's okay I'm here." She hugged onto him gently.

The teen stopped moving and he opened his eyes gently.

"Ichihime.." He looked up at her in relief. "I'm glad it was just a dream."

The girl blushed at his uncovered face. It had been a while since she saw it. She placed one of her hands on the right side and stroked it gently.

He looked down at her hand and nuzzled it.

"Ano Caesar"

"What is it Ichihime?"

"Why do you wear an eyepatch?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Mm." The girl nodded, "There's so much I still don't know... But I want to know.."

"Very well. The truth is," he sighed and looked at her. "I got in a fight when I was still fifteen. I was with Aphrodite at the time. The thing is, I saw her with another guy and I completely lost it. Brutus told me that towards the end of the fight, I pulled out a knife. The guy was much stronger than me so he easily knocked it off my hand, and my face was struck by it."

The boy moved her hand over the barely visible scar, "At first I wore it because it needed time to heal... But eventually as time passed I didn't want to stop wearing it. It was mainly because looking at myself disgusted me. I had become something different because of her.. I lost sight of what I wanted until she left me..."

Ichihime looked up at him with worry. "So you went to such lengths with her yet.."

"She left.."

"But, why is she trying to get you back now?"

"I don't know if that's what she wants."

"Then why is she doing this?"

"Maybe she wants to make up but, she's going about it the wrong way..but..even so.. I don't want to lose you. She missed her chance to come back.."

"Even if you didn't have me, wouldn't taking her back cause the same mistake to happen?"

"You're right.."

"You have to find a way to get her out of your life."

"I thought I did when I came to Japan.. But then she followed me."

Ichihime placed a hand on her chin and sat up.

"Why don't we just forget about it for now?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's go out somewhere. How about the amusement park?" She smiled.

"That sounds like a great idea Ichihime." He smiled back but, blushing lightly.

"Why are you blushing so much?"

Caesar looked away gently and pointed.

Ichihime looked down to see her chest bare. Although they didn't do anything, they still slept nude.

"G-gomenasai!" She hid under the blanket in embarrassment.

The teen chuckled, stood up, and placed her clothes next to her gently.

He still had his boxers on so she had nothing to worry about. He started getting dressed and turned back to Ichihime.

"I'll leave the room so you can get dressed in peace okay?" He smiled.

"Mm" the girl waited until she heard the door close. She sat up and placed a hand over her chest.

"He really is so patient. Why does he have to be like a prince? It's too much" She smiled warmly.

After a while, the two were ready to go to the amusement park. Augustus offered to give them a ride to their destination, and so they accepted it. Ichihime was amazed as the older male lowered the roof of the white convertible.

"It's so cool!" The girl looked at the car in curiosity and amazement, making Caesar chuckle.

"You really are adorable Ichihime."

"Caesar!" her cheeks flushed at his comment. Why does he always have to make her blush?!

"I can't help it. I really enjoy getting reactions from you." He winked at her teasingly.

"Baka," She went into the car without saying another word. She couldn't compete with that.

_**During the car ride**_

Caesar sat in the back to be with Ichihime, and she rested against his shoulder. Augustus was looking through the radio stations to find a good song. He was focused on driving but, looked back at the love birds every now and then.

The teen had leaned in to kiss his girlfriend and his father wanted to tease him.

"So Gaius.." He smirked, noticing a blush appear on his son's face.

"What is it dad?" He moved slightly.

"How was it?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. _Spending_ the night with Ichihime." He looked dead serious.

"Heh?!" The girl felt her face burn up and Caesar blushed as well.

"N-nothing like that happened!" He waved his hands in an x motion.

His father started laughing in amusement, startling the two teens.

"You enjoy teasing her yet you're easy to tease, yourself."

"Dad!" He looked away blushing.

"I'm only kidding. You know that." The man smiled.

"You're both so similar." Ichihime giggled.

Caesar chuckled.

Augustus smiled and thought to himself, "Don't do anything stupid that will make you lose her. Ichihime is one of a kind."

**_Meanwhile_**

"Are you serious? She hasn't come home?" Hideyoshi looked up at the tall brunette.

"Ah.. I know she's with Caesar but..."

"You don't exactly trust him.." Mitsuhide looked up from the book he was reading.

"That's right Mitsu... I'm only hoping he didn't touch her." Ichihime's elder brother was annoyed.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" A blonde girl walked up to them.

"You!" the raven-haired teen looked at her in disgust.

"It's Aphrodite. Oh and nice to see you again."

"What do you want.." The brunette looked at her in disgust. He didn't like her one bit,

"I know what Caesar and that fluff ball did last night." She giggled.

"You what?!"

"I know what they did. Surely you know why she would sleep at his house. Unless you're dense enough to not realize how much of a ladies-man he is."

"I don't trust you..I know you tried drugging my sister.."

"You don't have to trust me but, he really did have her in his bed." The girl opened her phone and showed them a picture of them laying together covered by a blanket.

Hideyoshi pulled his friend away for a second, "Uh Nobu-sama I know this is real but...why in the world would this bitch watch that."

Mitsuhide was also bothered by it but, looked away.

"She may be a stalker but..that bastard went against what I told him.." Nobunaga's eyes glowed red and he turned to face Aphrodite. "Thanks for telling me..now I'm going to kill him. Oh and you're next...for shaming my sister like that.."

The brunette walked away seething with rage.

"Oh shit...Mitsu this is bad.."

"I understand his reasons but,.. Ichihime"

"I know..she'll feel bad."

The two friends followed the older teen.

"You fluff ball..you'll pay for taking him away.." She smirked and then began laughing.

_I told you I will get rid of her..my love!_


	23. Overprotective Brother

"Caesar! We should play this game!" Ichihime tugged on her boyfriend's sleeve gently. She wanted him to play the glass game.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to win that for you." The teen pointed at an adorable teddy bear, it also happened to be the top prize.

"Heh?!" The girl blushed madly. "Y-you don't have to."

"Please allow me to." He smiled and walked up to the tent. The attendant gave him the ball to use to knock down the glasses. It took a while for him to decide to finally throw it. All the glasses fell over and the attendant stood there in amazement. Ichihime blushed as Caesar handed her the teddy bear.

"I told you I would win it for you." He smiled.

"A-arigato Caesar." Her face was sparkling, causing the boy to blush.

"Do you mind if I choose the next ride?" Caesar smiled at her.

"Mm." She shook her head, "Not at all."

"Let's go on that then." He pointed at the steel roller-coaster.

"Ano but Caesar, I've never been on a roller coaster before." She held onto his arm, trembling a bit.

"Don't worry it will be alright, I promise." He grabbed her hand and walked towards the ride.

"Matte! You know I might get scared." She tried to stop walking but, he picked her up in his arms.

"H-heh?!" Ichihime shrieked and held onto him, "C-Caesar! What are you doing?"

"We're going to ride it. You said I could choose." He winked at her.

"You did that on purpose!" She looked up at him, pouting.

"And if I did? At least it led to me carrying you." He whispered into her ear hotly.

Ichihime turned red and almost passed out in his arms. "C-Caesar."

"I'm only kidding." He chuckled, "You seriously are so adorable when you blush."

"Mm." She blushed and hid her face against his chest.

"Let's go." He held her close and walked into the line.

"A-ano I think you could put me down now." Ichihime looked to see other couples watching them. Some were envious and others giggled at the public affection Caesar displayed.

"Why does it matter what others think? I don't want to hide the fact that I love you Ichihime." He smiled and kissed her cheek gently.

"But some people are being rude."

"I don't care what they think of me. I only care about what you think."

Ichihime looked up at him with a soft gaze.

"You're too kind Caesar." She placed her hand on his face.

"It's the reason you can't let her go completely.." She thought to herself.

The two got into the cart, putting the seatbelt on, as well as the lap bar. Ichihime held Caesar's hand, her palm sweating.

"It will be okay." The blue-eyed teen reassured her by gripping her hand.

"I-I trust you Caesar." She looked determined as the train began going up the lift.

Caesar looked at her, he always loved when she showed her resolve. After being with many girls in the past, none had ever shown the head of steel Ichihime had. Everyday, she had continued to amaze him.

"There's no turning back now." He chuckled as they got to the end of the lift.

The girl looked down the first drop and barely had enough time to gulp down her fear. She began screaming as she felt the gut wrenching sensation.

"I hate you Caesar!" She wouldn't stop screaming and her boyfriend was just laughing in amusement and excitement.

"I'm sorry but, this is so fun!" He threw his arms up still laughing.

"Kyah!" Tears were flowing behind Ichihime, as the speed made her eyes water.

She shut her eyes.

After getting off, she held onto Caesar.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to go this far with teasing you." He looked at her nervously.

Ichihime started laughing.

"Hmm? What did I do?"

"It was so fun Caesar!" She jumped on his back.

"W-woah!" He jerked forward from her sudden action and stood his ground. "You liked it?"

"Mm! I was scared at first but, I started getting used to it. Maybe next time it will be even better." She smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it Ichihime."

"Caesar?" She rested her head against his back.

"What is it?" The teen looked back at her.

"Can we get on that now?" She pointed to the Ferris wheel.

"Of course!"

As the couple rode the attraction, they looked at the sunset.

"Isn't it beautiful Caesar?" The girl blushed and looked at him.

"Yeah it really is." He was looking out the window, his lone eye shining under the orange glow.

"He's so dreamy.." Ichihime was in a slight daze as she leaned forward and grabbed his shirt gently.

"Mm? Ichihim-" The girl pressed her lips against his and he accepted it. The two kissed, passionately, for a while before finally breaking it.

Caesar looked at her with a loving gaze. This was the first time she had initiated a kiss. He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Caesar.." She looked up at him.

"I'm glad I have you with me. I couldn't imagine where I would be without you."

"I feel the same way."

"Ichihime.."

The ride finally came to an end and the two got out.

**_Later_**

Ichihime leaned against Caesar as he walked her home.

"Did you have fun today?"

"Mm! I really enjoyed the time we spent together." Ichihime was holding the teddy bear.

"I'm glad." He smiled.

"Ichi.." A tall figure was walking towards them in the distance.

"Nobu-Nii-san?" The girl was confused as to why he sounded so concerned. He knows Caesar wouldn't have done anything she didn't want.

The brunette walked up to the masked teen and punched him hard on the face.

Caesar let out a small cry as he held his nose, with blood streaming down from it.

"Caesar!" Ichihime ran over to him and tried to hug him.

Nobunaga kicked him away from her.

"How dare you go behind my back.." He picked the white-haired teen up, by the collar.

"What are you saying?! I didn't do anything.." He was struggling.

The brunette kneed his gut hard and shoved him against the wall. Caesar coughed and spit up saliva.

"You're terrible you know that?..touching my sister in such an inappropriate manner.."

"Nii-sama! Matte!"

"You're covering up for him Ichi?!"

"N-no I..he didn't do anything!"

"Then explain this!" He pulled out the phone to show Ichihime the picture he had seen earlier.

"W-what?!" The girl looked at the phone in surprise.

Caesar instantly recognized Aphrodite's phone.

"She did this.."

Nobunaga once again grabbed Caesar.

"Stay away from my sister...or I'll send you to your grave.."

"We didn't do anything I swear!"

The brunette threw him against the wall. The blue-eyed boy felt his arm snap slightly and winced.

"You're bad at lying!"

"Yamete! He's not lying!" Ichihime got in front of her boyfriend.

"Ichi.."

"He's done nothing wrong! In fact he saved me from an assault last week! Why would he force me into something like that?!"

"I-ichihime..." Caesar held his arm.

"Can't you see?! I really love him.." The girl began crying.

Nobunaga's eyes widened. "Did he really not do anything?.."

"Mm..he didn't. I wouldn't lie to you Nii-sama..I know you would be mad but, at least he would be doing things because I want to. He's not forcing anything onto me." Ichihime wiped the tears from her face and helped Caesar up.

"Ichihime.." The blue-eyed teen looked at her.

The girl wiped the blood from his nose and face with a small, pink handkerchief.

"I thought..he went against my wishes.." The brunette turned away, "If you love him then I can't force him to leave.."

"Nobu-Nii-san.." The girl looked up at her brother as he walked away.

"I swear if you hurt her any further then I'm really going to kill you." The elder brother left without saying another word.

"Ahh..I didn't expect things to go this far." Caesar looked at Ichihime as he smiled sadly.

"Are you okay Caesar?" Ichihime's eyes were filled with worry.

"Of course. I don't want you to wor-" The teen bit down on his lip and squirmed in pain as she applied pressure to his arm.

"You're not okay.. Please don't hide it from me.." She hugged onto him. After a moment of silence she heard sniffling coming from her boyfriend. She looked up to see the usually calm teen, crying.

"Caesar.."

"I always make things worse than they are.. Why does this always happen?.."

"Ano you didn't do anything wrong." Ichihime wiped the tears from his face. "There's nothing wrong about anything you've done. All you've done is show your true affections."

The teen held her close with his uninjured arm.

_I never want to lose you Ichihime._

The two stayed there a while longer looking up at the purple, glistening sky.

"I'm afraid my plan didn't work how boring..I'll have to take things by my own hands then.." The blonde girl left the cafe she was at, in a hurry.


	24. The One He Truly Needs

**_I'm sorry for the delayed chapter updates. I've been busy with school. Here's the next update though. This chapter is mainly about interactions. Next chapter will be Caesar X Ichi you'll see why._**

"How is your arm doing Caesar?" Ichihime was in class with her boyfriend, and he was wearing a cast.

"It's doing much better. Your brother really doesn't want you getting hurt."

Caesar smiled.

"Ano I've been wondering about that night..how did Nobu-Nii-san get a picture of us like that.."

"I think I know who might have done it."

"Do you think it was her?"

"Yeah..your brother had her phone. I assume she showed him the picture."

"Mm."

"What's going on here?" The blonde girl walked in, and stood next to Caesar. Ichihime looked at her with distaste.

"It's none of your concern.." The white-haired teen looked back at his girlfriend and smiled.

"It's rude to ignore others you know.. Also I wonder what happened to your arm."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ichihime grabbed Caesar and went to sit down.

"How selfish of you.. He isn't _your_ property."

"I understand that. But he is _my_ boyfriend."

"You little bitch.."

"A well-mannered girl is what guys want." The pink-haired girl looked determined.

"Why you.."

Aphrodite was starting to get pissed off. The little fluff ball was getting harder to get rid of. If only Caesar hadn't met her. No no matter what the circumstance she wanted to have him back.

The girl sat behind Brutus who was asleep at his desk. She watched as Caesar and Ichihime laughed and talked.

"That should be us..."

_**During Lunch**_

"I-is it really okay to do this here?" Ichihime looked up at Caesar. She was sitting on a desk and he stood in front of her. The classroom was empty since there was an event going on outside during the time, and all the students wanted to go.

"Don't worry. I don't think anyone will see us here." The teen whispered in her ear.

The girl looked up at him with trust. "Caesar.."

"Ichihime.."

The two pressed their lips against each other and embraced. The kiss grew more passionate and they began touching gently. Caesar placed innocent kisses along her neck and she ran her hands through his hair.

After a while, both were sitting down, panting.

"I didn't go too far did I?"

Ichihime leaned against him, "You're always so patient with me. It always makes me feel as if you were a prince."

Caesar chuckled, "Adorable as always."

"I'm not." The girl hid her face against his arm.

"Really.. I don't want to pressure you into anything." He smiled and leaned over to kiss her head gently.

"Caesar." She smiled and continued resting.

Mitsuhide happened to be passing by the classroom when he heard them talking.

"Ichihime..." He thought to himself and kept walking.

"That could have been you, you know."

"How am I not surprised to see you stalking them..I was merely passing by." The raven-haired teen turned to face Aphrodite.

"Why would I be stalking them now?" She giggled.

He glared at her, "I dislike people like you. There's no point in stalking them. Especially since he's a past love."

"But you're not any different. You wanted to have her as your own."

"You may be right however...if she will not be happy then what's the point of hurting her. It should go the same for you. Do you really want him even if he's not happy for what you did to get him back?"

"..." The girl looked down.

"You should think about your actions.." The blue-eyed teen flipped his hair and kept walking.

"But I'll be happy if I have him with me..." She smirked to herself lightly.

**_Later_**

Caesar was walking to his house with Ichihime. She wanted to go to his house to spend more time with him, and his younger siblings of course.

"Nii-chan! Nee-chan!" The twins ran up to them and glomped them.

"Woah be careful now Bianchi!" Caesar held his younger brother.

Ichihime giggled and stroked Nel's hair.

"Yay she's finally coming over!"

"It's been too long!"

"Ano but it's only been two days."

"Oh yeah we know!"

"But to Nii-chan it's been an eternity. That's what we always hear him saying."

"Nel! Bianchi! Please stop you're making it seem like I talk to myself." The teen blushed slightly as he looked away.

"But you do talk to yourself Nii-chan."

"We've seen you wake up in the middle of the night."

"Doesn't he go to wash his clothes?"

"But we wait until we have lots to wash."

"That's true but he also washes his blank-"

Caesar covered their mouths. "Don't mention that in front of her." He whispered to them.

His siblings were confused. There is nothing wrong with washing blankets.

Ichihime cocked her head to the side. "Hmm? I like to sleep with warm and fuzzy sheets too." She smiled.

"That's right she's too innocent to suspect something else." The white-haired teen sighed in relief as he thought to himself.

He let go of his siblings and they ran inside.

"Shall we go inside too?" Caesar smiled.

"Mm!" They both went as well.

"Nee-chan will you try the cupcakes we made?" The twins held up one of the small pastries for her. The frosting was a swirl between pink and indigo since the siblings couldn't decide what color to pick.

"Of course." The girl giggled and took it gently. She bit into it and chewed cutely.

Caesar blushed at her adorable expression.

"Cookie dough. It's really delicious." She smiled.

"Nii-chan taught us how to make it! We wanted a new ingredient for cupcakes!"

"Mm! We loved the idea!"

The twins were jumping around happily.

"Your brother really loves baking doesn't he."

"Mm! We know he wants to be a theatre actor but nothing beats his baking!"

"You guys give me too much credit. You did most of the cookie dough." The teen rubbed his head.

"Yeah but you came up with the idea Nii-chan!"

"I just wanted to help you guys." He smiled in a brotherly manner at his siblings.

"Thank you so much Nii-chan!" They hurried to their room.

"They seem lively as always." Ichihime looked at her boyfriend.

"They're always excited to see you."

"Were they ever like this around Aphrodite?"

"No..she didn't have an interest in my family."

"But shouldn't she have been interested?"

"I wanted her to but..it's too late for that. What matters is that you met my family. They all really like you."

"Caesar..please try to forget about her.."

"Ichihime.."

The girl dragged him up to his bedroom.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I-I think I'm ready."

Caesar blushed madly,

"Y-you're ready?"

"At school when we kissed.." She put a finger to her lips, "I.. I was.."

"You were what?" He blushed as she made him sit on the bed gently, and she sat on his lap.

"T-turned on." She looked away blushing madly.

"I-is that so?" He looked up at her.

"Mm." She turned to face him and their lips were close. "I didn't want it to stop."

"Ichihime." The teen couldn't help looking at her, and her sweet scent was enveloping him.

The girl blushed as Caesar stayed quiet for a minute.

"Caesar.. are you ok-mmm?" Her eyes were in a daze as he pressed his lips against hers in desperation. He broke it gently to respond to her.

"I need you."


	25. Passion

**_Here's the next update! The fanfic is getting to it's climax! I hope I've been keeping everyone entertained. _**

"C-Caesar." Ichihime looked up at her boyfriend in innocence. She was in her underwear, and she covered herself, embarrassed from the adorable flower print they had.

"Do you want to be under the blankets? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Caesar blushed trying to look away from her cute undergarments.

The girl shook her head, "I don't want to hide from you Caesar. I-I trust you." She placed her arms around his neck.

"I will be the most gentle as I possibly can."

The couple kissed letting their passion take over. Eventually it got to him kissing her neck and caressing her legs.

"Caesar", the girl moaned lightly, in a daze, and held onto him. His hand gently slid up her thigh and he began rubbing her gently. She moaned at this sensation she had never felt.

"I almost forgot to mention how adorable your bra and underwear are." He chuckled as his breath hit her neck, "Everything about you mesmerizes me so much."

"D-don't say that right now." She gasped and gripped onto him as she felt one of his fingers.

The teen trailed his lips back to her ear and whispered, "Why shouldn't I say it? I think any time is perfect to compliment you my dear."

"M-matte. Caesar!" Ichihime began moaning a bit more as he moved his finger gently.

"Ichihime..I don't think I could take it much longer. I need you."

"P-please be gentle." The pink-haired girl looked away, afraid of whatever pain she might feel.

"I could never be anything but gentle with you Ichihime. No matter what I do, I always will be." He placed his hand on her face and kissed her again.

Ichihime accepted the kiss and felt reassured by her boyfriend's words. The two kept kissing and eventually, both were nude and holding each other gently.

"I-I'm scared Caesar."

"Please don't be. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Mm. I know I trust you." She smiled and finally made up her mind to keep going.

After getting permission from Ichihime, he went in gently, letting her get used to him. Ichihime's eyes widened and tears formed. It was hurting her slightly but, she did not want it to stop. Caesar wiped her tears gently and held her.

"It will be alright. I promise you that."

"Mm. Please keep going." With that, the male went in a bit more before starting to move for her. She gripped one of his hands as she became trapped in arousal.

"I-ichihime," the white-haired teen moaned slightly as he kept going. They both began kissing once again, panting into each other's mouthes from their hot and passionate actions.

Caesar slowly held her in his lap and placed his mouth over one of her breasts.

Ichihime gasped in pleasure and moved along with him.

"D-don't stop. Please!" She wrapped her arms around his back, wanting more. The teen listened to her pleads and continued doing what she wanted.

The lovemaking persisted for a while longer before both of them released all their tension. They both rested on the bed, with only the sheet covering them. Ichihime rested on his chest and blushed.

"Are you okay Ichihime?" The teen stroked her hair gently.

"Mm. I just never felt that before. I-it hurt at first but then I got used to it." She snuggled against his chest.

"I'm glad that you're okay." He smiled and held her.

"I love you Caesar."

"I love you too Ichihime."

The girl fell asleep in his arms wearing a gentle smile.

Caesar blushed at her sleeping adorably.

"I-I actually..with Ichihime." He stroked her hair once again.

"I want to keep her safe...I don't want anyone hurting her.." He kissed her head gently. Ichihime snuggled against him in her sleep.

"I hope you sleep well." The teen looked at her in a loving gaze.

**_Next Day_**

Caesar sat up in his bed slowly and looked at his girlfriend who was still asleep.

"She looks so beautiful.." He ran a hand through her hair and took some in his hand to smell it.

"She always smells like cherry blossoms. It suits her very much," he smiled to himself as he let it fall back in it's place.

"She's such an amazing girl.." He rested next to her and held her close.

"Mm?" Ichihime woke up slowly to see his gaze meet hers.

"Heh?!" She blushed madly realizing how close he was.

"What's wrong Ichihime?"

"I-it's nothing you just surprised me. Y-you were watching me sleep weren't you."

"I couldn't help it with how adorable you looked. You were even hugging the pillow."

"M-mm. Baka." She blushed madly and then giggled a bit.

"What could be so funny?" He smiled.

"I was awake earlier, and you were hugging me, telling me 'no more cake Ichihime'."

"So you watched me for a while too? Maybe I'm rubbing off on you." He smirked playfully.

"N-no that's not true. I just thought you looked cute."

"It's the same thing my dear."

"O-okay you win but don't call me 'my dear' it makes me blush."

"Is that so? Then I'll keep saying it."

"Iie." She whined cutely.

"Okay I won't say that if you don't want me to." He blushed and rubbed his head.

"That was payback." She giggled.

The twins were listening from behind the door.

"I think Nii-chan is influencing nee-chan."

"No please don't let her sparkle as much as him."

They were whispering.

"What are you two doing?" Brutus kneeled besides them.

"Brutus-senpai!" They whispered in surprise.

"Why are you in front of his room?"

"Well we want to know why nee-chan slept over?"

"Yeah no one told us she was going to."

"We just saw them go into Nii-chan's room and they never came out."

"It was probably nothing. I mean they wanted to spend time together." He blushed madly.

"Why are you blushing then Brutus-senpai?"

"You're not supposed to ask about that."

"Why not? What's wrong with her sleeping together with Nii-chan isn't that a sleepover?"

"Uh..yeah you're right she slept over." He rubbed his head nervously.

Bianchi pulled his sister to the side, "What if they did what they show in those romantic movies Nii-chan watches?"

"Kyah. That would be so cool of him. He got the woman of his dreams."

"Is that why he would cry at the end of the movies claiming he was so happy for them?"

The twins giggled.

Brutus facepalmed and chuckled at their cute remarks, "Well they're still so innocent about it. It should stay like that." He looked out the window as his smile began fading.

"What about Aphrodite..I think things are too peaceful...maybe she's plotting something.."

**_Meanwhile_**

"So will you do that for me?" The blonde girl stroked a tall teen's face. They had just finished kissing.

"Yes.." The boy was infatuated and left in a daze.

"Oh you fluff ball..this time you will be gone for good..." She laughed and looked at the knife in her hand.

"But first, I have to make sure Caesar doesn't get in my way for now."


	26. The Dark Side of Love

Summer vacation was quickly approaching, and the school was planning a trip for the students. There was a summer house at a beach a few hours away from the city, and it would be the destination of the trip. As much fun as it sounded, everyone still had to wait a few weeks before the official announcement. After all, school was still taking place.

"Are you okay Caesar?" Ichihime blinked at her boyfriend who was walking sluggishly.

"Don't mind him Ichihime. He really hates the heat so it's nothing to worry about." Brutus chuckled.

"It's not funny Brutus!" The white-haired teen whined in exhaustion.

"Do you need water Caesar?" His girlfriend held onto his arm adorably.

"It's okay. I have some right here." The teen yawned slightly.

"Did he not get enough sleep?"

"That's how much the heat affects him. He just wants to go back to sleep when it's really hot out."

"Hey Brutus! Don't tell her that!" Caesar blushed slightly.

"Aww why not Caesar? Then I could tell her about that time you got all the sugar from the pantry and poured it on the floor saying you were going to make snowmen."

"I was 5 years old what do you expect?!" He blushed again.

"Kawaii! That happened?!" Ichihime giggled.

"Oh yes it did! His father told me all about it recently. He even took pictures of Caesar doing so."

"Brutus!" Caesar turned red.

The girl kept giggling. "That's so adorable!"

"So how have things been going between the both of you?" The green-haired teen's face got serious.

"Do you mean.."

"Aphrodite?"

"Mm." Brutus nodded.

"I haven't heard from her in a while..I'm starting to think she's up to something." The blue-eyed teen folded his arms.

"We should be careful for now." The girl hugged onto Caesar's arm more.

"Especially after school, you guys. That's when she can do something at any given moment."

"You're right Brutus. We'll hurry back home."

"A-ano let's go to class for now." The couple walked ahead.

"I can't help but feel like something is going to happen either way.." Caesar's best friend was worried.

**_After School_**

Caesar was taking his stuff out from the locker room as usual.

"I need to hurry..I have a bad feeling about this.."

"It's been a while hasn't it.."

The white-haired teen stopped what he was doing and looked towards the doorway.

"You..."

"Surprised to see me here kid? Looks like you got taller."

"Enough of that... Claudius...why are you here?!"

"Why?" The older teen smirked, "I wanted to have more fun." The boy grabbed Caesar and threw him against the locker.

Caesar gasped trying to catch his breath. "Look I don't want to fight you! I've been over that fight!"

"Have you really? You lost and it was an embarrassment. The whole school saw you lose." Claudius laughed.

"It's not always about winning or losing..."

"How disgusting...your words make me want to puke. What's happened to you?"

Caesar smirked lightly, "There's someone I want to protect and keep safe. I won't lose to you.."

"Then try me! Let us finish what we started!" The male threw a punch and Caesar stopped it with his hand. "How did you.."

"I told you there's someone I want to protect!" He managed to knee Claudius hard, in the gut.

The other male gasped in pain and held his stomach. "Damn you..."

The white-haired teen kicked the other teen to the ground and placed his foot on his chest.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Caesar looked down on him, "For this battle to have an outcome? An outcome where I win." His small smirk grew into a slightly cynical laugh.

"You're crazy!" Claudius managed to get him off.

"Maybe I am." They kept fighting.

**_Meanwhile_**

"Caesar...where are you?" Ichihime was waiting in the Choir club room. Her face growing with worry as the time passed. She suddenly felt the door open. "Caes- Aphrodite-san.."

"Hello Ichihime." The taller girl walked over to her.

"W-what do you want?" The younger girl was afraid but she knew she couldn't waver now.

"It's a shame that Caesar isn't here to defend you now isn't it?" Aphrodite took out the knife from her pocket, discreetly.

The girl noticed, "Why should I need to defend myself?"

"You never know when something might happen. Let's say for example.. An assault." The girl took the knife out.

Ichihime quickly kicked the knife out of her hand.

"How did you-!" The blonde was in shock.

"If you think I can't defend myself then you're wrong." The pink-haired girl knew karate. Her brother took her to practice it but, he told her to use it only when there was real trouble.

"You bitch...I will get him back no matter what!" She picked up the knife again.

"Stay away from Caesar!" The two fought.

**_Back to the other fight_**

Caesar was panting against the wall.

"Had enough?" The older teen cracked his knuckles. "I thought you would pack more of a punch now that you're older..but it feels like you've gotten weaker." He made Caesar turn around and he pushed him against the wall roughly.

The younger teen gasped and panted against the locker. "Stop it...just give it up...I don't want to fight anymore."

"Who said anything about fighting now?" Caesar heard the other male unzip something.

"Wait..what are you.." Caesar's eyes widened in horror.

**_Aphrodite and Ichihime_**

"After seeing those moves I expected more from you." The girl had tied Ichihime up to a chair.

"I don't want to resort to violence. I only want to defend myself with that." The pink-haired girl gasped as Aphrodite used the knife to open her shirt slightly.

"I don't understand why he loves someone much more smaller than me. Mine are better."

"Bigger doesn't mean anything! In fact it's not your physical appearance. Your actions just make you ugly!"

"You little bitch! Why can't you just disappear." She opened her shirt more ripping her bra with it.

"Mm.." Ichihime looked down but she tried to stay strong, for her boyfriend.

"You're still worried where he's at huh..well I'll tell you a hint. His dignity might have been broken."

"What do you.."

Aphrodite started laughing, "As much as I didn't want that for him...it was the only way to keep him away from you while I killed you."

"K-kill me?..." Ichihime's amber eyes widened in disbelief.

"Soon he will be all mine." She laughed more.

"Caesar.." The younger girl looked down with her eyes watering slightly. "Please be okay.." She thought to herself, "I'm scared.."

**_Back to Caesar_**

Caesar's face was in a shadow as he rested against the lockers, panting.

"Aww did I hurt you? I'm sorry. I didn't expect that at all. Maybe I went too rough." Claudius smirked.

The white-haired teen sat there silently, ignoring the other male's words.

"I thought you were the type to talk for hours until the other person got annoyed.. I'll make you talk then." He smirked as he walked close to Caesar.

"Don't touch me..."

"Oh? So you finally decided to speak." He grabbed the teen's face.

Caesar grabbed him and flipped him over, making him land on his back roughly.

"Oww..what the hell?!"

"You really are disgusting. The two of you are perfect for each other." His blue-eyes were glowing a lighter color as dusk was setting in. "Doing whatever you must to get the job done. Even crossing that line you shouldn't be crossing. Surprised you aren't the least bit disgusted for doing that to the guy you hate the most. Maybe you would like that to happen to you wouldn't you?!"

"Has this kid gone insane?!" Claudius thought to himself and shook slightly.

"Are you scared now?" He smirked and took out the same silver plated knife as before.

"N-no please don't!"

"Why shouldn't I? You shamed me right now. There must be something I should do as revenge." Caesar laughed in a sinister tone.

"S-stop it!"

"Why are you cowering in fear now? You weren't afraid when you raped me." Caesar smirked.

"She ordered me to!"

"Oh?"

"I didn't want to do it!"

"Bullshit." Caesar kicked his face roughly.

"Oww!" The teen tried to cover his bleeding nose.

Caesar ran the knife through his hand earning a slight scream. "I endured the pain so why shouldn't you? Don't be a weakling."

"You're insane!"

"You must be blind as a bat then." The white-haired teen looked down at him, his lone eye filled with rage.

Claudius tried backing away, and Caesar stepped on his hand roughly.

He screamed out.

"Now you're running? You didn't let me go when I pleaded you to."

"Stop please!"

"Tell me where Aphrodite is..and maybe I will let you live." He put the knife to his throat.

"Okay okay! She went after the girl..she wants to kill her! Just please let me go!"

Caesar's eyes grew wide in horror. "Kill her?!"

"That's what she told me! I had to or she..."

"She would what?"

"Bail out on me.."

"She bails out when she's done with you..if you go back now she will surely do just that."

"Why..you were just.."

"Get out of here before I change my mind..I could kill you if I wanted."

"R-right!" The taller male left running.

"Ichihime..I'm coming to save you!" Caesar ran down the hall to get to the music room.

**_Meanwhile_**

The pink-haired girl was panting and her shirt was completely torn open.

"Caesar will hate you if you do this!" She cried out.

"You don't know anything! You took him away from me! I'll have him back!" She pointed the knife at Ichihime once again.

The girl shut her eyes in fear and accepted her fate. She heard a stabbing sound but, no pain anywhere. She opened her eyes again to see a figure standing in front of her.

Aphrodite's eyes widened and she looked at where her knife had stabbed. "W-why?..."

"Leave her..out of this..." Caesar's back was bleeding where she had stabbed, his arms were embracing Ichihime.

"Caesar!" Ichihime held her boyfriend as he fell in her arms.

"Why did you get in my way?!" Aphrodite pouted in anger.

"Because...I love Ichihime!" He turned back around slowly, "that means me and you..it's over! There's nothing between us anymore! Go home! Go do something with your life! I'm tired of you ruining mine! You're no longer the Aphrodite I used to love! You're a lunatic and that's all you'll ever be!"

The blonde girl looked at him in disbelief, her eyes widening in terror. She let go of the knife and tears formed in her eyes.

"Has it really...gone that far?..."

"Have you only just realized that?! You went too far the moment you cheated on me!"

"After all I've done?!" The girl cried out, "You're just going to give up?!"

"I don't want to be with you anymore...I'll seem like a psycho..I don't want that..I've only hurt everyone around me because of you.."

"I see...you're right..it would be better if I just disappeared!" She pulled the knife out of Caesar's back.

His eye widened and he groaned in pain.

"Caesar!" Ichihime watched as he fell in her lap. "Why did you pull it out?!"

"I'm..sorry!" The blonde ran out of the room.

The pink-haired girl looked down at her boyfriend who passed out from the loss of blood. "Please be okay..."

**_Poor Caesar.. All his dark actions are the result of all Aphrodite did to him..it's taken a toll on him._**


	27. Closure

Caesar sat up quickly, he was drenched in sweat.

"A dream.."

The teen looked around his room, sighing in relief that he didn't wake up in the hospital.

"Will something like that really happen?..." He thought to himself in fear.

He got dressed and went down the stairs as usual.

He walked into the kitchen for a battle between his siblings. Cooking of course!

"What's going on here?"

"We want to help daddy make breakfast today!"

"Yeah he's been stressed out! We want him to relax."

Caesar ruffled their hair, "I'm sure he would be happy." He let go and started walking towards the door.

"Nii-chan?"

"You're not going to have breakfast?"

"I'll eat something don't worry." The door closed.

"I wonder if he's upset about something."

"Maybe he's going to go see nee-chan. I'm sure it will be okay."

"Mm!"

Caesar spent most of the day exploring the town even helping people who needed it. He was trying to get his mind off the bad dream he had, but yet his worry for Ichihime remained.

"Will she really try to kill her?..because of me?"

He sat in the coffee shop, his face filled with worry.

A familiar figure with black hair sat next to him.

"Mitsuhide?..."

The teen turned to look at him, "I really like this coffee so I come her often. I just happened to see you here, looking pale like you had seen a ghost."

"I'm just worried about Ichihime. And Aphrodite...I don't know what she's capable of. I fear maybe I cannot protect her as much as I thought."

"Aphrodite huh. She really has done quite some damage on you hasn't she."

"It's hard to move from the past especially when your ex keeps tormenting your girlfriend."

"All you have to do is protect her with all you have."

"But what if that isn't enough?!"

Mitsuhide punched him causing everyone to look. He grabbed Caesar by the shirt.

"Of course it won't be enough. If you keep thinking that way at least. Ichihime is more important to you isn't she? Then protect her you idiot! Don't let the opportunity pass. You took her from me now prove that it's worth it. I hate you to the core but I still care about her."

"You're right..forgive me." Mitsuhide sighed and let him go.

"Save your sulking..it won't help you if you want to protect her." The raven-haired teen stood up.

"That's true." Caesar drank from the coffee he bought.

"I'll definitely kick your ass if you give up on her now."

With that, he left.

"Ichihime..." Caesar thought to himself.

**_Meanwhile_**

"Nee-chan?" The little brunette walked into the kitchen.

"Nobukatsu." Ichihime turned to face him as she was cooking.

"Is there any thing I could help with?" He looked up at her cutely.

"Mm! I'm still preparing dinner. Would you like to join me?" The girl smiled.

"Yes! I'll do my best." He started helping her.

Soon after there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." The girl smiled and walked to the door. She opened it to see her boyfriend standing there.

"Caesa-" he held her close to him.

"I'm glad you're safe."

"But nothing happened."

"I know I was just worried."

"Caesar...are you okay?"She noticed he was trembling and looked up at him.

"I never want to lose you..I don't want such a thing to happen."

"Of course that won't happen. We've already come this far Caesar.' She smiled and stroked his cheek gently.

He nuzzled her hand slowly and let her warmth embrace him.

"You really are amazing..Ichihime..you know how to reach into my soul."

"Heh?" She blushed, "I just wanted to help cheer you up."

"And that's exactly what you did."

"Mm." The girl turned a bit red.

"What did I say about coming to my house hmm?" The tall brunette stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Nii-sama." Ichihime was worried he would harm Caesar.

"Forgive me.." The white-haired teen shut his eyes as Nobunaga approached him. However, he just felt a slight nudge to his head.

"Huh?" He looked up to see the brunette with his fist still to his head.

"Heh?!" The girl blinked.

"Mitsu told me you were sulking. Is that what you want Ichi to see?"

Caesar looked down, "I don't.."

"Then you need to man up. If you don't want the worst to happen then you better step out of your masked facade." The older teen pulled the eyepatch off of him.

The white-haired teen's eyes widened, "He's right...I can't keep hiding forever..I wore this for so long..and it only kept reminding me about Aphrodite. It's time to move on..I can't let my past demons take over anymore."

He stood up after thinking for a moment.

"Caesar?" Ichihime looked up at him along with her brother.

"I know what I have to do now. I can't let this game keep going." He placed the eyepatch in his pocket.

"I need the final closure. The nightmare has to end." He started walking out.

"Be careful Caesar." The girl hugged onto him.

"I will Ichihime." He kissed her head gently and went on his way.

"Aphrodite...this has to end."

**_Later_**

Aphrodite was at the park, looking through her phone, looking at the pictures of her and Caesar from the start of their relationship.

"If he's going to be sad then what's the point of bringing him back..." She threw the knife she had in her hand. "Why would you tell me that..Akechi.."

"What's the point of harming those around him..though...that's all I've ever been good at." Her eyes grew watery.

"Aphrodite.."

"Oh. It's you Caesar," she wiped her tears. "Shouldn't you be with your little ball of fluff?"

"I need to talk to you.." He looked completely determined, with his resolve clear in his uncovered eyes.

"I guess I'll hear what you have to say.." She motioned him to sit next to her and he did just that.

"It has been a while since we sat together like this in peace.." He looked up at the sky, a forlorn look filling his gaze.

"Caesar..why did you come looking for me.." She looked at him.

"I think it's time our relationship has closure Aphrodite.."

Her eyes widened but then she smiled and looked down. "I wonder if things would have been different had I told you the truth with that phone call."

"I think it would have been the same thing..you still would have been looking for me.."

The girl reached behind her neck and removed her necklace gently.

"I was holding onto this...I've been meaning to return it to you..but you never took the chance to talk to me." She placed it in his hand. "You can do whatever you want with the other stuff just don't get rid of that locket..it's the last thing I ask for."

"What do you mean?"

"I was thinking about what you told me a few months ago. About returning to Rome. The thing is..someone told me that it's not worth fighting for someone if the other is going to be disappointed in my actions."

"Aphrodite.."

"The point is..I know I've hurt you very much to the point of no return. However, I hope you can forgive me one day..it's too late now to reforge our friendship. Also..I never got a chance to know your family..and I realized my assumptions were wrong."

"Why did you cheat on me then?..why did you throw it all away? If you were going to regret it."

"Because I was younger and stupid." She giggled slightly, "When Claudius cheated on me..I realized how much I hurt you..and that's why I came looking for you. When I saw that you had a new relationship, I lost sight of why I really wanted to see you... But now I remember why."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I've come to realize I'm ready for this to end. Ichihime..she's far more innocent than I would ever be...and if I go any further then I'll wound up hurting her..and she would break like you did.. I never wanted to see you that way..it's all my fault.."

"You have done many horrible things that could have jeopardize my relationship with Ichihime.."

"..."

"But..that does not mean you don't deserve another chance at love."

"Caesar.."

"I want you to think about yourself for once Aphrodite. Love yourself!"

Her eyes widened, "Love myself?"

"Yes! If you can't love yourself then how can you expect someone to love you..that's what I learned from my time with Ichihime."

"You really are too kind Caesar," she smiled to herself and stood up, standing in front of him. She pulled on his shirt gently.

"Aphrodi-" the girl placed her lips against against his and his eyes were wide as he realized she was crying.

He kissed her back gently and the kiss persisted for a bit.

"You won't forget about me will you Caesar?"

The boy shook his head, "That would never happen..."

She smiled and turned away, picking up the luggage she had next to her.

"Wait you.."

"I somewhat predicted you would be here Caesar...but getting to the point..I don't want to bother you any longer..my game has gone far enough."

"It's just like you." He rubbed his head trying to make the urge to cry fade away.

The girl began walking, "Goodbye Caesar.."

"Aphrodite wait!"

She stopped.

"I loved you very much.."

Tears streamed down his face.

The girl looked back and smiled a bitter-sweet smile.

"Ichihime is waiting for you..my love." She turned and kept walking.

"Caesar?" The male turned around to see Ichihime standing there. His eyes widened and he held her close.

"There there." She stroked his hair as he wept.

"Closure has finally come to me." He rested against her shoulder,

"Things will only get better Caesar." She kissed his head.

"You're always there for me."

"I always will be." She smiled lightly.

_**Well last chapter escalated too fast and was dark so I made it a dream, Aphrodite was plotting something but she cancelled the engagements with the guy from chapter 25. poor Caesar though...**_


	28. Extra Chapter: Devotion

It was a nice summer day and the school trip was finally taking place. The students had to leave to school at 6 am. The beach was at least 3 hours away so it would be a long drive. They wanted to get there before the sun was at it's peak at noon.

"Ahh! I'm going to be late!" The white-haired teen rushed down the stairs as it was already 5:45.

"Gaius please calm down. The twins are going to wake up. Also Brutus already left you behind so you better hurry but, quietly."

"What?!" Caesar picked up his bag and headed out the door.

"Geez..he's always so energetic. Then again, I missed that side of him." Augustus smiled to himself.

**_On The Bus_**

"Caesar are you sure you're okay?" The pink-haired girl looked up at him, looking adorable as ever. It was natural for them to have sat next to each other.

"Yeah I'll be fine." The teen smiled as he was still trying to catch his breath.

"I tried waking him up but he wouldn't budge. 'Brutus give me five more minutes.' More like half an hour." The green-haired teen was sitting across from them, and smirked at his best friend.

"I did not say that!"

"Sure you didn't."

"Brutus!" He blushed a bit.

"Don't deny it Caesar. You woke up late."

"Fiiinnneee."

Ichihime giggled, "You guys are always lively."

"Things have just lightened up for Caesar that's all. He was always like this." Brutus smiled.

"That's right. I try to have the most positive outlook." Caesar put his arm around Ichi.

The girl snuggled against him, nervous for the trip.

A few hours later they got to the destination. It was quite beautiful at least in Caesar's eyes. He had never been on a summer trip or stayed at a summer house. It was so peaceful and relaxing. It was a perfect place to just forget about all the worries.

"Looks like we'll be sharing the same room Caesar." Brutus walked up to him.

Caesar turned to face him, "Well that's good. We don't have to worry about making them put us together."

"Please. I know you wanted to share a room with Ichihime." The younger teen smirked.

"That's not true!" The older teen turned red. "We wouldn't have done anything if we did!"

"Who said anything about doing something Caesar."

"N-no one!"

"You pervert."

"Brutus!"

"What? It's not my fault you guys are like a married couple."

Caesar blushed and sighed, "Let's just start unpacking."

"I'm way ahead of you." Brutus was almost done fixing his stuff on his side of the room.

**_Later_**

The noon sun was already up in the sky. It was hot as expected and Caesar didn't like it one bit, especially since he had to go to the beach with everyone else. The teen was sitting under a tree, re-reading some of Shakespeare's work.

"You're not going to try it at least?" Brutus sounded a bit worried.

"You know I can't Brutus."

"I bet you haven't seen Ichihime. She's wearing a bikini and I bet all the guys are looking right now. She's so embarrassed because she only wanted you to see her like that."

"Where is she?"

"Seems like someone's jealous."

"Tell me Brutus!"

"Um she's actually.."

"Caesar."

The white-haired teen turned around and blushed. Ichihime was wearing a frilly two piece bikini. It was pink of course and she was hiding her chest cutely.

"Ichihime.."

"H-how do I look?" She blushed madly.

"You look wonderful." He pulled her close into a hug.

"Heh?! C-Caesar." She was on his lap.

"I'm so jealous that other students saw you dressed like that before I did." He whispered into her ear.

"A-ano but, Jeanne-chan chose it. I thought it was cute. I didn't think people would look at me."

"Guys don't think the same way Ichihime. Believe me. _I_ would know." He kissed her ear gently.

The girl turned a deeper shade of red and fainted.

"Caesar you definitely need to calm down with the teasing."

"But it's your fault Brutus. You told me other guys saw her. I can't help but feel like this."

"Liar. You just want to take every opportunity to tease her."

"You know me too well then Brutus." Caesar shrugged.

Brutus facepalmed, "Of course I do! When your whole family is basically a tease just like you!"

Caesar stroked Ichihime's hair, "I'm just glad she's safe..."

His best friend smiled, "I'm glad you're happy Caesar. Well I'll leave you two alone, there's someone waiting for me at the restaurant." He blushed.

"Oh? You have a girlfriend? And you haven't told me?" Caesar chuckled.

"No! I don't..well we're getting there. The point is, see you later!" The younger teen ran off.

The teen looked back down at his girlfriend and she was gone.

"Huh?! Ichihime!"

"I'm right here," she hugged him from behind.

"You didn't faint did you." He blushed.

"Nope. But now you have to come swim with me." She smiled.

"Swim? Uh..I don't think I could.."

"Heh?!" Ichihime covered her mouth, "Don't tell me you can't swim? Caesar." She giggled.

"It's not funny. I could swim! You'll see." He rubbed his head.

"Okay Caesar. Then that means you can come with me." She smiled and started dragging him.

The two got to the shore of the beach.

"Let's go." She kept dragging him.

"I don't think this is a good idea." He started shivering a bit, the water barely getting passed his waist.

The girlfriend blinked, "I thought you weren't scared Caesar." She was slightly worried.

"N-no I'm not." His hand was sweating.

"Well if you're not then this wouldn't bother would it?" A hand pushed him into the deeper part of the water.

Caesar came back up, gasping for air. "What the hell?!"

"Mitsuhide! What are you doing?!" Ichihime looked up at him.

"Well if he was scared he would be freaking out. Seems like he's not having trouble" the raven-haired teen flipped his hair.

"You didn't have to go that far." The girl pouted.

"I'm so sorry," Mitsuhide turned to look at Caesar, "That's payback. Now take care of her kisama." The teen walked away to find Nobunaga and Hideyoshi.

"Caesar! Are you okay?!" The girl started walking over to him. She tripped over a rock and fell into the water. She went under trying to get back up for air.

"Ichihime!" The teen started swimming over to her, not wanting to lose her. He couldn't. Not now. Not ever.

Ichihime was about to lose consciousness when she felt a hand pull her back up.

Caesar held her in his arms, glad that nothing worse had happened.

The girl opened her eyes and blushed, to see that he swam to save her.

"You did it Caesar." She smiled.

"Wait. You did this on purpose didn't you." He looked at her with worry.

"It was the only way to teach you."

"What if something had happened to you? What if-"

She put a finger to his lips.

"I knew you wouldn't let that happen.

His gaze softened, "Ichihime..why must you be so amazing."

"I just want to make you happy Caesar. Just like you always make me happy." She kissed his cheek. "You deserve it after what you've been through."

Caesar kissed her gently, and held her close.

"You deserve happiness as well Ichihime. After what I put you through.."

"I knew you were stronger than that Caesar. So I wanted to stay by your side and help you realize that." She held his hands in hers.

"Nothing is better than seeing your resolve. It has saved me many times Ichihime." He placed his forehead against hers.

"I just try to be myself." She looked up.

"Keep being yourself Ichihime. Never change for anyone or anything."

"I know and I want you to be just the way you are too Caesar."

Caesar kissed her once again, this time with more passion, and the whole school looking at them.

"That little.." Nobunaga was annoyed.

"Now now Nobunaga. She seems pretty happy with him." Jeanne appeared behind him, her bikini slightly too small.

"Ranmaru!" Nobu blushed.

"Hmm?"

"Oh damn Nobu-sama. You always get the hot ones." Hideyoshi was drooling over her assets.

"I hope that's not my Jeanne you're looking at with that perverted look, Saru." The brunette's eyes glowed red.

"Sorry..Nobu-sama.." He looked away and squeaked to see Chacha standing there.

"And I guess I'm not hot enough." She folded her arms.

"Oh Chacha! no one beats your beauty."

"Keep telling yourself that you pervert." She walked away.

"Chacha! Wait!" He ran after her.

Jeanne giggled, "Well? What do you think?"

"I'm just glad Ichi is happy. He's not a bad guy like I thought."

"Yeah. I think all he ever wanted was someone he can truly love and connect to."

Caesar grabbed Ichihime's hand and ran out of the sea.

"Where are we going Caesar?"

"I wanted to see the sunset from the cliff."

"Mm! Well then," she jumped on his back, "We'll go together like this."

"Yeah."

The teen finally made it to the cliff, the sun fading in an orange glow.

"We're finally here Ichihime. Ichihime?" He turned to see her asleep against his back. He smiled and put her down gently, putting her on his lap as he sat down to see the sunset. He stroked her hair.

"I wonder if I would have seen the sunset the same way, if she wasn't there for me. It would have kept reminding me of the last time Aphrodite showed her affections. But now.. It will remind me of this moment with Ichihime. A moment where both of us are happy and content." He reached down to kiss her lips gently.

"Who would have thought..that on that day I first saw your smile,..you would be the one to mend my broken heart... Ichihime. I love you."

He smiled at her gently.

_With all my soul._

_**Well that's it everyone! I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction. I basically wanted I write something about love in general. Caesar represented the good side, with devotion and selflessness, while Aphrodite was the bad side, obsession and selfishness. There were times Caesar was selfish in this story but, it was always Ichihime who brought him back on his feet.**_


End file.
